The Boat Ride From Hades
by Alleycat0011
Summary: This what happens after Lisa runs rampant on the boat and throws Liz overboard. Appearances from different characters. I appreciate everyone that has stopped by and given this story a chance. Please let me know what you think. Please. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own these characters. I am just intrigued by the Matt/Elizabeth dynamic. This is my first crack at fanfic so tell me what you think. I will be adding more. If you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love any input that anyone may suggest. There will be different characters besides matt and Elizabeth. And Everyone will have an opinion on what is about to transpire.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth lay in her hospital bed barely aware of what was going on around her. She vaguely felt Matt's hand holding lightly onto hers. She could her him speaking to her but she could not hear what he was saying. Everything was dim and distant. She wanted to be able to open her eyes. She wanted to let everyone know that she was still aware that she was alive, but her body kept betraying her.<p>

"Elizabeth, you have to wake up. You have to fight this. This hospital needs you. Your boys need…" Matt whispered as he rested his head against the bed near her.

Something in him ached at the very thought of losing her. He didn't want to imagine his life without her. He didn't want to think about what it would be like to come to GH every day and not see her smile. Hear her voice. Feel her presence. He had grown to care more about her than he ever though was possible. She the one person who truly believed in him no matter what he did wrong. She was his rock.

"Elizabeth, you have to come back because I need you. I can't tell you how much I have become accustomed to you being my friend. And I wish I had kissed you so much sooner than I did on the boat. That should not have been our first kiss." he went to say more but a sound from the door made him stop.

He turned to see Maxie standing 10 feet away from him listening to everything he had just said. The look on her face wasn't betrayal or even hurt. It was anger and disbelief.

"You kissed her!" Maxie exclaimed.

He got up and moved quickly to get her out the room. He didn't think it would be appropriate to have this conversation in front of Elizabeth. He pulled her by her arm into a private consultation room.

"Maxie, I am sorry you had to hear it that way. It was more of an almost kiss, but she pulled away."

Maxie scoffed angrily, "Please, little miss slips into bed with anyone doesn't just pull away from any man. Especially when that man is involved with someone else. Especially when that man is involved with me. She has been waiting for this moment since I slept with Lucky. You are going to be her way of getting me back for what I did with Lucky. What a little conniving.."

Matt cut her off before she could say anything else, "Listen, Maxie. I tried to kiss Elizabeth. She stopped it because she didn't want to do something we would both regret. She was wrong though I would never have regretted kissing. What I regret is chasing after you for the last two years, and getting absolutely no where. _Elizabeth._ She understands me. She gets what I am doing. She cares about the work that I am doing, and she doesn't try to use it to her advantage. You on the other hand have no clue what I am doing. You only want to use it you advantage for you career. You are selfish, Maxie."

"I just thought it was a win/win. The woman behind the man."

"You are not behind me, Maxie. You are never there. When I want to celebrate with you or do something with you, you go into some long reason wy whatever you are doing is more important. I am done, Maxie. Go follow after Spenelli or Kate. Or whoever you are obsessing about at the moment. I can't do this anymore. And stop with the Liz bashing already. Because part of the reason she stopped is because she knew you would get hurt. She has made mistakes in the past. But Maxie Jones, you are no saint!" he stated matter of factly and walked away from her before she could say anything else.

He was free, and he felt no pain. He and Maxie should have been done a long time ago, and now all he had to do was just sit by Liz's bedside till she came back to him.

* * *

><p>Matt stayed vigilantly next to Elizabeth's side as much as he could. He was in constant fear that she would wake up, and he would not be there to be the first person that she saw when she opened her eyes. He thought about her eyes. They were so kind, gentle, and compassionate towards people especially him. When she looked at him she made him feel like he was the only person in the world worth listening to. She made him feel like he was better than what thought he was. She had this way of believing in someone so much that that person wanted to strive to be the person she saw.<p>

He had seen her do it with Lucky time and time again. Through the drug issues, Siobhan, everything. She just wholeheartedly believed that he was going to be okay and eventually come back to her. He felt a strong pang of jealousy of the fact that she still wanted Lucky so much. In his mind Lucky did not deserve someone like her. He had hurt her, abused her, used her, and then tossed her aside. Sure she had cheated on him with Nikolas. But there had to have been a reason she was pushed into the arms of another man.

He thought about his situation with Maxie, and how he had felt trapped in this relationship for awhile feeling that if he ended it he would have hurt Maxie. But now he knew that Maxie was never truly invested in him. She always had something going on whether it was Spenelli, the magazine, someone's party, etc.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of Maxie. They were done. He didn't want to have to worry about her anymore. Let Spinelli deal with long list of dramas. He only wanted to focus on Elizabeth. He had no idea how she really felt about him, but he was willing to fight for her if there was even a slightest chance she wanted him. He would just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Robin and Patrick_

"Where is Matt?" Patrick asked as his wife laid in her hospital bed resting from her traumatic ordeal.

"Probably with Elizabeth. I think there is something going on with them. Or at least Matt is hoping for something to happen." she answered softly.

"Elizabeth has a lot of baggage. I don't think my brother can handle a woman like her."

"Are you sure you just jealous because she turned you down constantly?" Robin teased.

It warmed his heart that Robin was trying to keep things light despite what had happened to her. She was the strongest woman he had ever met besides Elizabeth. Maybe Elizabeth would be a good influence on his troubled brothers world.

_Matt_

Matt had almost slipped off to sleep when he felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand. He jerked up, and found her weakly smiling at him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such relief or pure joy.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got thrown off a boat into ice cold water."

He couldn't help but smile, "Well, good assessment, Nurse Webber. You are definitely a fighter."

"Hmmmm. I have a lot to fight for. Where are my boys?"

"Your grandmother has them."

"Lucky?" she managed out.

He knew she would ask this but it still bothered him, "Hasn't been seen."

She sighed as if she already knew that would be the answer. Lucky had left days before, and she seemed to have simply accepted this fact. She would just let him go as she had done so many times before. As she had let Jason go. This was just how it was for her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked caressing her forehead gently.

"Maybe my doctor to come in and tell me I can go home?"

He smiled, "You would want to get out of here as soon as possible. Monica is your doctor. I will go let her know you are awake."

_Liz_

Her head was pounding, and every part of her body ached. She was glad it was Matt that had been by her side when she had woken up. She had already forgiven him for what he had said on the boat. Everything he had said was true. She had turned to men to feel safe in the past. She had depended on Lucky more than she ever should have.

She shifted in her bed and winced a little as the pain seared through her body. She knew Monica would never let her out the hospital so soon after waking up. She knew she would be stuck her at least a day or two.

Liz looked around the all too familiar hospital room, and wanted to kill Lisa for putting her in this bed again. Her prayers would be answered if someone had taken that Bitch out while she was on that boat.

Her thoughts shifted to Robin, Patrick, Liv, and oh God her brother. What if something bad happened to them? Wouldn't Matt have told her that something had happened? She frantically began to hit the call button. She was going to find out what happened from anyone that was willing to tell her. She wasn't as fragile as everyone made her out to be.

_Matt_

Matt quickly went to the nurse's station and found Monica going over some charts. She had a scowl on her face so he figured she was looking at Elizabeth's file. He understood why Monica was angry with Liz, but this was not the time to use it against her. She was required to be professional, and if she didn't act that way then he would have to have a chat with Robin.

"Monica," he started but was interrupted by a constant buzzing from Liz's call button.

Monica seemed to snap out of whatever was causing her angry face, and jumped into action. She went into Liz's room and Matt was right on her heels. As a doctor he had every right to be in the room with them. He watched Monica check Liz over thoroughly. Taking her vitals, asking her questions, etc. Monica seemed to have set aside whatever problems she seemed to have with Liz for the time being.

"Well, Elizabeth, I am going to keep you here one more night for observation just to make sure everything is ok. You took a nasty fall into cold water, and stopped breathing at least twice. If everything goes well, you can leave in the morning. I am sure your kids are anxious to see their mommy." Monica stated with a sarcastic tone and walked out of the room.

Matt watched Elizabeth's face as she took in Monica's tone. It was a picture of confusion and hurt. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Honestly how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I'll be fine." she weakly smiled.

He touched her face and his heart broke for her. She was such a fighter, and she was always fighting alone. He would stand by her no matter what. He would be there for her when no one else was around to stand by her.

_Liz_

She could understand Monica still holding a grudge against her. She was upset that she never got to know the grandchild that had been taken away from everyone in a moment of carelessness. She still beat herself up for what happened to Jake every day of her life. She felt the burden of it, and she would take Monica's snarky remarks if that made her feel better. She was just glad that she and Matt seemed to be okay after the words that had been said between the two of them.

She felt comforted to have Matt's hand softly touching her face. She felt safer than she had felt in a long time. She knew that they could only be friends because he was with Maxie even though she had no idea why they were still together. It baffled her beyond belief, but it was his choice.

"Matt, is everyone else alright on the boat?"

"Robin got it as bad as you did. Lisa went absolutely homicidal, but no one was killed though I am sure that is what she was hoping for."

"What happened?"

He told her everything that he knew, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she had seen Lisa she had seen that there was no soul in her eyes. They were just empty. She was a shell of the person she used to be. It had frightened her more than even being thrown off the boat. She had somehow manage to survive that, but everyone else could have come off a lot worse than she did.

"Are you tired?"

She could only manage to nod before slipping off sleep.

_Maxie_

Maxie watched how gentle Matt was with Elizabeth, and anger swelled up inside of her. She hated that woman more than anyone else in the world. She could never keep her own man, Maxie knew first hand how Liz couldn't keep a man. She had had an affair with Lucky for months before Elizabeth walked in on them. She knew she should feel bad about it, but she really didn't. Liz had gone and gotten pregnant by Jason the night she had caught them. Not much to feel sorry for someone so self destructive.

She spotted Spenelli and rushed over to him, "Matt broke up with me. Can you believe that? Of course you can because you said that he and Elizabeth looked so cozy, blah, blah, blah. She has another thing coming if she thinks she can have him. Oh, I will get matt back. She has not won this by far. Oh, poor Elizabeth. Lucky left her, Jason left her. Everyone leaves poor Elizabeth."

"Maxamista, I sincerely think you are just having difficulty coming to terms with having your relationship with the young doctor end so suddenly. After a few days I am sure you will see it for the best."

"It is not for the best Spinelli!" she exclaimed.

"Just take a few days to think it over. And the maternal one is not to blame. She was thrown off the boat. You cannot blame her for Dr. Hunter for ending things with you. It is far from fair. I think it is for the best no doubt."

Maxie glared at Spinelli and stormed away. He was always seeing the good in Elizabeth. He never saw her for what she truly was. Well, she did, and she would make sure everyone would know about that muffin face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Liz_

Liz was relieved to be back at home with her boys. Cameron and Aiden were just what she needed to get back to normal. Her body didn't hurt as much anymore, and the pounding in her head had somewhat subsided. Monica had treated her very coldly all the way until she left. Liz knew she had a long road ahead of her before she and Monica would be civil, at least on Monica's part.

Matt had been with her most of the time even once she got home. She was beginning to like having him around, and it scared her a little. She didn't want to become too dependent on him because she didn't know how long he would stick around. The men in her life had never been ones to stick around or she managed to run them off in some way.

Sitting down on her couch after a long day at the park with the boys, she gazed at the fire going in the fireplace. She thought of what her next step should be. She would be going back to work tomorrow, and she was actually looking forward to it. She liked the way work kept her from her thoughts. She was usually too busy to think about Jake like she was doing now.

She thought of how he looked the night before he died. How happy he was and how quickly it had all turned bad. How in one instant he was gone from her life just as quickly as he had come into it. Her delivery hadn't been the easiest since she had had a c-section, but thank God, Jason had showed up when he did. Her heart tugged a little at the thought of him. The other great love of her life that had no chance of ever being anything. He had lost so much in losing the son he never got to get to know. Who knew what the future would have held for Jason and Jake.

A knock on her door shook her out of her reverie. She sighed and pushed her blanket off of her. She made her way to the door wondering who could be coming over at this time of night. She opened the door to find Matt smiling on her front porch, and she couldn't help smiling herself.

_Matt_

"Hey, how are you this evening?" he asked after she had let him inside from the cool night.

"Tired. The boys wore me out at the park today, but it was what I needed to get back into the swing of things. What are you doing here so late? No plans with Maxie?" she asked innocently.

He realized suddenly that he had never told her that he and Maxie were over. He wondered how that could have slipped his mind. It should have been one of the first things he told her once she got home, but he was just enjoying spending time with her without the topic of Maxie coming up to muddle things up.

"Um, No. Actually Maxie and I are no longer seeing each other."

She looked at him in surprise, "When did that happen?"

"The night of the accident. She was being really snotty about me worrying about you, and I finally realized I just couldn't be with her anymore. It's not like I was ever a priority to her. I was at the bottom of her list of things to worry about. I didn't even rate above Spinelli. So I just let it go."

She was silent, and he wondered what she thought about that. Was she happy? Disappointed? She was looking at the fire as if she was lost in her thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to come by.

"Well, maybe it is for the best. You two never really spent any quality time together. She was always on the go, and you were working on your research. Your life is about to get even crazier. It is probably better to not have to worry about Maxie's feelings all the time. She can be difficult to handle at times."

He stifled a laugh, "I think you are being kind. Which is true to your form. You make excuses for everyone rather than saying that Maxie can be a real in the a.."

"Easy, Matt. Let's not talk about Maxie. How is your publishing coming along? When will your work be out for the world to see?"

"In a few weeks. I am going to be going to New York for a celebration of my work."

"Not on a boat, I hope." she said warily.

He laughed now, "My God I hope not. I don't think I ever want to go on a boat again."

"Ditto," she smiled.

He loved her smile. It lit up the entire room. He didn't think she had any idea how great she really was.

"When do you come back to work?" he asked even though he was already looking forward to seeing her tomorrow at work.

She smiled again as if guessing he already knew, "Like you don't already know. I will be in tomorrow. I am looking forward to it. I am ready to do something other than sit here with my thoughts. I am ready to be busy with work and the boys. Lucky is still MIA so I am pulling the weight of two parents."

"You do it so well. I'd love to help though if you want. I have a little extra time now that I am no longer worrying about Maxie."

"I will keep that in mind. So what made you stop by tonight?" she asked settling into the couch with her blanket.

"I wanted to check and see how you were fairing. I miss talking to you at work. I miss you."

She looked at him, "Well, I will be back tomorrow."

"I am just glad that we are okay after what happened on the boat."

"What do you mean?"

"My drunken comments."

"Oh, those. Yes, they were pretty below the belt, but they hurt because they were true. In the past, I have turned to men when I was at my weakest. I have always gone back to Lucky. I didn't like that you said it, but I think it needed to be said by someone close to me. Someone that wasn't Ethan."

He sighed in relief and relaxed against the couch closer to her. She didn't move away from him, and he wanted to move closer to her.

"You look tired, Liz."

"Sleeping hasn't been the easiest thing for me. But it's been that way for a while."

"Since Jake?"

"Mmm-hmm."

He became brave suddenly, and gently caressed her cheek. Her skin was so soft, and she responded resting her cheek against his hand. He moved closer to her and she looked at him knowingly. He felt nervous about kissing her. This would be their first official kiss, and he wondered if she wanted it as much as he did. He slowly moved his face towards her, and closed his eyes as their lips met. Her lips were soft and willing as he kissed her. The feelings that welled up in him overwhelmed and surprised him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Liz_

The feel of Matt's lips against hers was strange and exciting. The kiss was slowly building up as it continued. She felt feelings that she had not felt in so long. So many thoughts were flowing freely through her mind, but none them told her to stop. He pulled her tighter against him, and his hands cupped her face as he kissed her. There was passion, sparks, fire, and much more flowing between them. They finally broke away breathless. They sat there in silence, and she wondered what she should say.

She was relieved when he spoke first, "That was a much better kiss than the last one."

"Yes, I would have to agree. Um, what now?"

He looked thoughtfully at her, and touched her face again. She felt electricity shoot down to her toes as he touched her. This was a new feeling that had never been there before when he touched her. She had mixed feelings about these new experiences she was feeling.

"I am not too sure actually."

He stood up as if he were about leave. She wondered what made him want to leave so suddenly.

"Are you okay? Because it was just a kiss," she said standing up with him.

He suddenly turned around, and was kissing her again. His kisses were urgent and wanting, and she found it hard to even think straight. Again when they finally stopped they were both out of breath. It was like they forgot how to do anything while they were kissing even breath.

"Wow." He whispered pressing his forehead against hers as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She couldn't find her voice so she only nodded in agreement. She looked up at him, and couldn't help but smile. She was seeing him in a different light, and it felt different than anything she had ever felt with Jason or Lucky. It was nice and new and exciting all wrapped into one.

Matt seemed like he wanted to say more but his pager went off, "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes."

He kissed her again lightly before walking out the door. She leaned against the door for she felt had no strength left to stand without help. What had just happened?

_Matt_

Matt stood by Elizabeth's door for a few moments thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago. He could still feel her lips on his. He could still feel the warmth of her body against his. That had gone better than he had ever thought. She was an amazing kisser. So soft and sweet. He skin was like cashmere as he touched it. Her hair felt like silk as he ran his fingers through it. He could have kissed her all night. He knew she would want to take it slow since she had been burned so many times.

He took one last longing look at her door which lead to her, and walked to his car to go the hospital. All he could think of he drove to the hospital was what was going to happen next.

_Liz_

Liz had had a hard time falling asleep the night since her mind was so awake thinking about Matt. As she got ready for work in the morning she wondered if it was going to be awkward to be around him at work. Was he going to act differently towards her? Or was everything going to be like the kisses had never happened? She found herself giddy with anticipation.

She dropped the boys off at the hospital daycare, and made her to her station. Epiphany greeted her as she signed into work, and handed her a stack of charts for her to go over.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, I think."

She began looking through the charts that she had been handed, and soon lost herself in work. She was so absorbed she didn't hear Maxie storm up to the counter until she slammed her purse down next to Liz's paperwork. Liz looked up, startled, and felt her whole mood shift.

"Are you happy now?" Maxie demanded.

"Happy with what, Maxie?"

"Matt dumping me. Have you moved in yet? Are you pregnant yet with another man's baby?"

She fought back a smile because it was obvious that Maxie was still upset about her breakup with Matt.

"Maxie, I had nothing to do with what happened between you and Matt. I just found out last night that you two broke up."

"Right. Of course you just found out about it. Because you are just so oblivious to what's going on with people. Especially when it isn't directly involving you. But this does involve you, Elizabeth."

"Actually, no, it really doesn't. I have nothing to do with this. And if you would just open your eyes to what is going on with your own relationship, you would realize that you were never there for Matt."

"This is just payback for me sleeping with Lucky."

Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please, Maxie. That was years ago. I don't even care about that anymore. Get over yourself, Maxie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

She went to walk away and Maxie grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around. Elizabeth felt pity for what she saw in Maxie's eyes which was pure pain. She misjudged how the younger girl felt for Matt, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Matt made his own choice.

"Maxie, Let her go!" Matt demanded pulling Maxie away from her.

She had never seen him look so angry, and she quickly walked away from both of them. This was a conversation she wanted nothing to do with.

_Matt_

Matt saw as Maxie latched onto Elizabeth as she tried to walk away, and rushed up to defuse the situation. He was filled with anger that Maxie would actually attack Elizabeth at work.

"What is your problem, Maxie?" he demanded pulling her roughly to the side away from eager ears.

"What do you think? You dumped for that little slut! You let her come between us."

"Are you serious right now? You were always off doing whatever it was you were doing with Spinelli, or Kate, or planning some wedding. Come on, take some responsibility for this. This didn't just happen to you. It has been a long time coming. Now, leave her out of this. This really has nothing to do with her."

"So you are not seeing her?"

"What I am doing with her has nothing to do with you. Just like what you do with Spinelli has nothing to do with me. Just leave it alone, Maxie. It's not like we were serious or anything."

She looked taken back by what he said to her, and maybe he was being harsh, but she needed to back off of Elizabeth. She needed to just leave him alone. He was over it. She didn't bother saying anything else. She just turned on her six inch heels, and walked away. He stayed where was for a few moments before heading back to the nurses' station. Elizabeth was already back going through charts. She seemed to be making a real effort to ignore what had just happened between him and Maxie.

"Elizabeth," he started as he walked up to her.

"Matt, can we talk about this another time. I have a lot to catch up on, and Epiphany is riding me already after what just happened with Maxie. I get break in a couple hours. We'll talk then if you aren't busy." she interrupted before going back to her work.

He just looked at her. He hoped that what had happened with maxie didn't scare Elizabeth away. He was so sure that they were headed in the right direction after last nights amazing kiss. Again he would just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

_Liz_

She had never been so glad for a break even though she knew she was meeting with Matt on her break. She didn't have time to even think if she was ready for the drama that Maxie was going to bring to them if they started dating. She had had enough drama, and she wanted a quiet life with her boys. She really did have feelings for Matt. Feelings that she didn't even know existed, but were they strong enough to tolerate Maxie's outbursts. She wasn't sure.

She walked into the locker room to find Matt waiting for her, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Her feelings were overwhelming her as she approached him.

"Liz, I am so sorry that she attacked you that way. She is just angry."

She nodded understandingly, "Maxie is always angry when it comes to me. You did just dump her, and now she sees us together. Maybe you should take some time and figure out what you really want to do."

He walked across the room and pulled her to sit down on the bench with, "Elizabeth, you are what I want. You are all I think about."

She felt her heart take flight. She hadn't had a man say anything like this to her in so long. She hadn't had a man chose her in an even longer time.

"So, what are you going to do about Maxie?"

"She is just going to have to find something else to obsess about. She has Spinelli. I think that he is her soulmate and she just needs to realize that. He idolizes her, and that is what someone with her.. personality needs."

"I think that is putting it mildly," she smiled standing up.

She felt the need to move, but as soon as she stood Matt was standing next to her. She looked at him, and knew exactly what was about to happen. She closed her eyes as he gently touched her face and hair, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away as his lips pressed a little harder against hers. She didn't think she would ever really be able to stop kissing him. For the first time in such a long time, she felt right when she felt his soft lips against hers.

She knew she wasn't going to hurt anyone by kissing him except maybe Maxie, but she didn't count. Lucky wouldn't get hurt or Jason. This was her way of starting fresh with someone. Someone she truly liked, and seemed to like her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and happily kissed him back.

_Matt_

He didn't want to stop kissing her, but he knew if they kept this up he would want more. He didn't want to move too fast with Elizabeth. She had been through so much in the past. He wanted to progress naturally, but slowly.

"We should really get back to work," she whispered as she gently pulled away.

He looked at her in surprise, "You must have been reading my mind. Liz, I want to take this slow. How about after work tonight I take you out to dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see if Gram can watch the boys for a couple of hours. Wow, an actual date. Can't remember the last time I had a first date."

He smiled and knew she was probably telling the truth. She had been married to Lucky, sleeping with Jason, and who knows what other guys had been in her life, but had any of them really treated her well?

"Alright, so I will pick you up at you house tonight?" he asked with a sudden feeling of nervousness coming over him.

"Sure. Sounds good."

He watched her leave the locker room, and he felt like a strange mixture of emotions. He wasn't used to feeling like a schoolboy, but that is how he felt. He had never felt this way with Maxie. Liz wasn't as complicated as Maxie. She was just beautiful and lovable and easy to read for the most part. This was going to be a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Liz_

Liz finished getting ready, and looked herself over in the mirror. She was excited to be going out on an actual date. It was technically her and Matt's first date, and she honestly could not even remember the last time she went on a first date. Probably before Cam was born. It wasn't like she ever really went out on a date with Jason, and she and Lucky had their first date when they were still teenagers. And now here she was going out with Matt for the first time. She wondered what Patrick would think about her dating his brother since she had never even given him the time a day when they first met.

Of course at the time she was married. She was free now. She was free to do whatever she wanted. She liked the idea that Matt wanted to take things slow. It was refreshing. She smoothed the front of her dress and ran her fingers through her hair one last time just as the doorbell rang. She grabbed her clutch, and headed downstairs. She tried to slow her heart down as she reached to open the door.

She smiled when saw matt standing on her front stop looking mildly nervous. She had wondered if he would have been as nervous as she was, and the look on his face was telling he was.

"You look great. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

He held out his hand which she gladly took, and followed him to his car. They didn't say much to each other as he drove to Metro Court. She didn't know if it would be the best idea to go there, but there really wasn't a whole lot of choices. It was the best place in town, but they would know everyone there. She was hoping and praying Maxie was there.

_Matt_

He couldn't get over how amazing Liz looked tonight. She was beginning to shine brighter and brighter every time he saw her. He was starting to care very deeply for her, and it scared and excited him all at the same time. He wished they could have gone any place other than the Metro Court, but it was the nicest place in town. It would be a bad situation if Maxie showed up. He pulled up to the valet, and quickly walked over to Elizabeth's door to open it for her.

He held the door for her as they entered the building, and pulled out her chair for her to sit down in. He had never been one to do stuff like this, but it came easily to him with her. She was a lady, and she deserved to be treated like one. He looked at her from across the table, and he felt his insides turn to mush. She was so beautiful. She didn't even realize how breathtaking she was.

The server came to the table to get their drinks first.

"A bottle of red wine, please." Matt answered not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

She nodded in agreement, and then turned her eyes back to the menu. He wondered if she was nervous, and that's why she wasn't saying much. There had never been a time when the two of them couldn't talk about what was on their minds. Now it was complete silence. He couldn't really concentrate on talking because all he could think about was the feel of her lips and the touch of her skin.

"Matt, what are you in the mood for?" she asked looking up from the menu.

"I don't know. Why are we being so quiet? We have never been unable to talk to each other before."

"I don't know actually. Maybe it's the nervousness. I know I'm nervous. I can't even remember the last time I was out on an actual date," she answered putting down her menu.

"I am pretty nervous too. Maxie and I never really went out on dates. I don't even remember our first date. Somehow we just ended up together."

"I really don't need to know the details." she said wrinkling up her nose in detest.

He smiled involuntarily at her expression, "Yes, I know you can't stand her."

They seemed to have broken the ice after that because as the dinner progressed so did their conversation and somehow their chairs inched closer and closer together.

"I think I am ready to get out of here," he whispered when they so close she could have sat on his lap.

She looked at him in such a way that made him feel as if he were the only man in the world. Maxie never looked at him in such a way. Liz had a way of making anyone feel like they were the most important person in the world.

"Sure, what do you want to do now?" she whispered taking his hand.

He just smiled, and thought that they were going to have a hard time taking this slow at this rate.

"How about we go get a drink at Jake's?" he suggested worrying about being completely alone with her.

She seemed to get it, and nodded in agreement and understanding. He liked that he didn't have to explain things to her. She just seemed to get it.

_Liz_

Liz followed Matt into Jake's bar, and was glad it seemed like a slow night. She was glad they hadn't run into Maxie at the Metro Court. She knew that would have dampened their evening to no end. She was greatly relieved that Maxie was not at Jake's either. Maybe Maxie dropped off the face of the planet for the evening. She knew she would not be gone forever, and that it was only a matter of time before she popped up again.

She and Matt sat at a table, and Coleman brought them both a beer, "What do we owe for the pleasure of both of you being in my bar tonight?"

"First drink after our first date dinner," Matt answered smoothly.

"A date? Really? Didn't see that coming. Well, enjoy and behave in the bar. I am sure Maxie is going to rip into you two if she shows up."

"Too late. She has already ripped into the two of us." Elizabeth answered snidely.

Coleman laughed, and shook his head as he walked away.

"So I think tonight was successful," Matt stated simply.

"I agree. I had fun, and I like being with you. Plus, it was successful since Maxie never showed up to ruin the evening."

Matt was looking towards the door, and suddenly smiled, "Ah, Spoke to soon."

Liz turned toward the door, and spotted the annoying blonde. She sighed and continued drinking. She could almost feel Maxie's stare burning a hole in the back of her head. Oh, it's going to an interesting evening. All she could do now is wait for the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

So I am trying to stay true to the characters and maybe bring more depth to Matt's character since GH hasn't really dug very deep with him. I do not own any of these characters. ABC has all rights.

I also wanted to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I really love the wonderful things that have been said so far. I promise more is to come.

* * *

><p><em>Maxie<em>

Rage filled every inch of her body when she walked into Jake's and found Matt with Elizabeth. There was another emotion, hurt. It hurt to see that Matt could move on so easily from her. She had thought that they meant more to each other than that, but it was apparent she was wrong. She wasn't a logical person. She didn't think things through, and realize that she and Matt didn't fit. She ran purely on emotion. She felt like she was being betrayed by Matt. She wasn't too surprised Liz was with Matt. This was her style, but not Matt.

She walked over to the bar, and demanded two shots of Whiskey. While she waited she kept her back to them. She couldn't bring herself to look at them. She was angry, hurt, betrayed, and disappointed all rolled into one. She needed a distraction, and she needed one now. She wanted to pull that little bitches hair out.

_Matt_

"Maybe we should go?" Matt suggested feeling the tension build in the air now that Maxie had showed up.

"We can, but I don't think we should have to. We were here first after all," she replied snidely as she finished her beer and motioning to Coleman.

There were times when Elizabeth would surprise him, and this was another one of those times. She didn't seem to be one to run away. At least not anymore. She had grown stronger over the last few months since Jake had died, and all the stuff happened with Siobhan and Lucky. Lucky had been putting her through crap for years, and she seemed to have been the only one to pay for her mistake with Nikolas.

"Why does everyone judge you so harshly?" he asked suddenly without really thinking about it.

She seemed surprised by it, and waited for Coleman to leave with her empty bottle before starting to speak, "Honestly, sometimes I judge harshly too. Everyone judges. Why does it often get pushed onto me? Because I make my own decisions without other peoples influence. I did what I needed to with Jake because I felt it was the safest road to take at the time. I wanted to be with Jason, but it just wasn't meant to be. Besides he is happy with Sam wherever they are at the moment.

"Carly hates me because I didn't stay away from Jason like she wanted me to. Sam was angry with me because I had the child she couldn't have with Jason. And I just completely mucked everything up with Lucky and Nik. I really wasn't thinking when it came to that. I don't know what happened there still. Everything just got out of control. I am never going to let something like that happen again."

"You really loved Jason, didn't you," he stated.

She looked at him and the mask was gone for a moment. The smile was gone, and all he saw was pain. He could tell that it was hard for her to talk about this situation, and he wished he had never said anything.

"Look you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I think I understand to a certain degree. I mean I never really loved Maxie. But I have loved once."

She sighed, "Hey, Coleman, two shots over here please."

She turned her gaze back to Matt, and he saw a depth of pain he had never known in his life.

"To answer your question, yes, I loved Jason more than anything else in the world. For a few brief moments I think I loved him more than my kids, but in the end it was never enough. I had loved him since I was a teenager, almost as long as I had loved Lucky. I loved them at the same time, for very different reasons. But at the end of the day my kids safety was more important than anything I might have felt for him. Lucky leads a dangerous life but he is on the right side of the law.

"Jason is a professional killer, he is dangerous, and is surrounded by enemies. What kills me is that in the end Jake didn't die because of Jason. He died because Luke was drinking and driving, and I wasn't paying attention. I took my eyes off him for a second and he was gone. Sometimes I still feel like he is here, that he isn't out of my life forever. I just don't understand how something like this could happen when I tried so hard to keep him safe."

Coleman sat down the glasses filled with liquor, and went back to the bar. Matt took one as she took the other, and tossed it back fairly easily. He followed with his beer, and saw that she managed a smile.

"We can talk about this another time. This is supposed to be a happy night," he assured her.

She just shrugged, "This is a part of me. So we can talk about it at any time. I was just trying to answer your question. The thing about it is that I don't want to repeat my mistakes, and I don't want to jump into anything too fast. Although, I am having a really good time with you, and it might be hard to remember to take things slow."

She had leaned into the table, and he had realized that he had done the same thing. Their faces were inches from one another, and he longed to feel her lips against his. He all but forgotten that Maxie was standing at the bar. All his focus was on the beautiful woman sitting in front of him looking at him like he was all she ever wanted. It was almost intimidating. She was so different from Maxie.

Their lips finally touched, and he felt like his heart just melted into oblivion. He knew he could lose his heart to this woman, and he wanted to show her that she could trust her heart to him. It might be a long road for him, but he knew he was willing to take it.

_Maxie_

Maxie wanted to turn around to see what they were up to. She also didn't want to know what they were doing either. She was torn. There was no sounds coming from the two of them. She looked at Coleman to gage what was going on with the two of them, but Coleman was wearing his typical poker face. She was so frustrated with not knowing she finally turned around.

Her heart stopped when she that they were kissing. It wasn't a kiss like what she had shared with Matt. This kiss was building, soft, and sweet. It was the type of kiss she and Spinelli would share. The kind of kiss that meant a lasting love that wouldn't burn out from too much passion. She knew Matt really wanted Elizabeth, and it was more than just for sex. It filled her with rage again, and this time she couldn't just let it go.

She slammed her bottle down and walked to their table, "Seriously! What the hell is this?"

_Elizabeth_

She jerked away from Matt when she heard Maxie's voice. She was deeply annoyed now, and was getting pretty sick and tired of Maxie throwing a fit every time she saw them together. She really needed to get over it. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms angrily.

"Maxie, this is really starting to get old," she started.

"I am sure it is. It's getting old to have to constantly see you two together. Now I am subjected to a make out session. Grow up."

Matt stood up without a word, threw some money down, and grabbed her hand as he headed toward the door. She was glad he didn't fire back and egg Maxie on. She followed him to the car and patiently waited for him to open the door.

"She is something, isn't she." he whispered as he got his keys out of his pocket.

"She's Maxie. Can't really expect anything less from her."

He shook his head slightly, "No, I guess not. I tried to end it on a good note with her. I didn't want to start anything with you while I was still with her. I wanted to do right by her. She is making it so hard for me to do."

She turned him around to face her, "She has always been this way. She is like this with every guy. You should have seen what great lengths she went to when she was trying to hold onto Lucky. She'll find a new obsession soon enough."

He looked drained as he attempted a smile, and her heart broke a little. He obviously had really cared for Maxie despite how vapid she was.

"Matt, do you still want to be with her?" she asked taking a step away from him.

He looked confused by her question, "Why would you say that?"

"You just look so sad. Like you might miss her or want to try it again."

"No way. I am just disappointed that she couldn't just walk away. I am just so tired of the drama. It's not like we had a great relationship. She constantly ditched me when I tried to do stuff for her. She was always gone. Why would I want to have a relationship that was based on nothing."

She wanted to believe him with all her heart, but she had been through too much to just ignore her feelings of doubt.

"Maybe you should just take me home. I am tired, and I have to get the boys early in the morning."

He looked stung by the tone of her voice which she didn't mean to be cold. She just needed to be cautious. He said nothing as they drove home, and she only whispered goodnight as she got out of the car. She was surprised that he got out of the car to walk her to the door.

She turned to say goodnight again, but was stopped by him planting a kiss on her. She knew she should have stopped him, but he had caught her off guard without her walls up. She liked the feel of his lips on hers. She liked the way his hands felt in her hair. His kisses were different from kissing Jason or Lucky. Even Nikolas didn't kiss her like this.

He pulled away slightly and caressed her face, "Elizabeth, I don't want to be with Maxie. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I know you've been hurt. I get it. I will take my time, and prove it to you. I will show you that I am not looking for anything with anyone but you."

He kissed her again quickly, and walked away before she could say anything to him. She went inside and leaned against the closed door. This was not how she expected to feel after all that had happened, and it scared the living crap out of her. She honestly didn't know what to do anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for everyone that has read and reviewed this story.

Again I do not own these characters.

Please let me know what you think. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

He walked up to the nurse's station was Elizabeth was flipping through charts. He hadn't seen or heard from her for two days. He knew they were taking it slow but it was the first time in weeks that they hadn't spoken for more than a day. He knew she was probably still spooked after what had happened with Maxie at Jakes. She was already leery about being attached to anyone. Maybe she didn't want to be attached to anyone that had been attached to Maxie.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear as he walked up to her.

She turned and smiled at him warmly, "Hey, Matt. Long time no see."

"Yeah, I was wondering if everything was okay."

She nodded, "Sure. Just been busy with the kids. Since they went to stay at Gram's I wanted to make sure that I spent some extra time with them. I've been thinking about you."

He couldn't help but smile, "I was worried that you had been spooked away."

"It takes more than Maxie to scare me away. I just wanted to spend some time with the boys, and think a little. And I did think a lot about you. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight with me and the boys?" she asked with a touch of eagerness in her voice and her eyes shining.

It was endearing and he could never say no to her, "I will be there. What time would you like me there?"

"Um, 7."

"It's a date."

_Patrick _

From the elevators, Patrick watched his little brother smile and converse with Nurse Webber. A tinge of jealousy twitched in him. He remembered when he first started here before he and Robin had ended up getting together, he had absolutely adored the ground that Elizabeth walked on. Now his little brother was getting farther than he had ever gotten with her.

He knew he had no right to feel this way, and he would never speak of it out loud, but it bothered him so very much. He had watched and supported Elizabeth through some of the most difficult times in her life, and she had done the same for him. He really hoped his brother didn't screw this up and hurt her. She deserved to be happy, and by the look on her face she was happy for the moment.

_Liz_

It was almost 7 and the kids had been bathed and taken care of. They were ready for dinner, and all they were waiting on now was Matt. She had changed out of her scrubs into something a little nice, but not too nice since it was dinner at her house. It was their second date though. Second of many, she hoped.

She finished up the last touches just as she heard a knock on her door. She felt butterflies assault her stomach as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find Matt standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. He looked adorable.

"Come in. Dinner is ready. You are right on time," she babbled stepping aside so he could come in.

"Smells amazing in here. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs waiting for dinner. Aiden is probably asleep. He was sleepy when we got home. I'll go get them."

She went to walk up the stairs, but he stopped her. He kissed her lips, and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so good to be in his arms again though she wasn't really ready for the kids to see her with another man.

"Let me go get Cam. He is probably hungry, and he is excited to see you. I told him you were coming. Glad you didn't make a liar out of me," she teased as she gently pushed away.

A few minutes later, they were sitting down to eat, Aiden included, and it was like having a normal family dinner. Cam behaved himself which was a miracle in itself, and Aiden ate without throwing his food at her. In her opinion it was successful. Matt seemed to get a kick out of the boys which warmed her heart a little. Not all men welcome other men's kids so wholeheartedly.

After dinner, she put the boys down for bed, and started on the dishes. What she wouldn't give for a dishwasher, but that didn't look like it was going to be in her future. Maybe she would win the lottery. Maybe she should play. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Matt come up until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"No, I almost done. But thank you. The boys were really great tonight."

"They are great kids. You are a magically with them."

She smiled and dried her hands off. She leaned against the counter as she looked at him. He was so adorable. She had noticed it before, but now it was becoming abundantly clear that he was really sexy. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been with anyone since before Aiden was born. She knew it was more than that. Her attraction for Matt grew more and more as she spent more time with him.

"So what now, Liz?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"Probably goodnight. I have to be at work in the morning," she answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked disappointed at her response and she smiled involuntarily. She seemed to be smiling a lot when it came to being around Matt.

"Well, I guess you could stay for a little bit if you really wanted to."

She kissed him gently feeling her longing for him grow each second their lips touched. Every time she felt him touch her skin she had chills running up and down her body.

"Matt, I think we should stop," she whispered as his hands started roaming down her body.

"Okay, I understand. Did you want to sit and talk?" he asked stepping away from her.

They walked into the living room, and warmed themselves in front of the fire.

"Liz, tell me about how you are doing with Jake. Do you still think you can see him?"

She looked over at him in surprise, "Not so much anymore. I used to see him all the time. I am afraid of forgetting what it was like to hug him. What it was like to hear him talk. It is weird how as a mother that something like that could happen. I miss him every single minute. There are times that I still think that maybe he is over at a friend's or with Lucky. When he first died I would wake up in the morning and I would think that I have to get him ready for school. Then I would go to his room, and be hit with it all over again.

"Sometimes I just don't understand how something so horrible as this could happen. I mourn for my little boy, and you are the first person to really ask me about it. Everyone else just kind of sweeps it under the rug like he was never really taken away from us so tragically."

"You and Lucky don't talk about it?"

She shook her head vehemently, "No, Lucky and I don't talk about it. Lucky hasn't called and checked in for weeks now. It's like he has forgotten that Aiden and Cam still need him. How do men walk away so easily? I mean Jason wanted to be a part of Jake's life, but in the end he let him go. He knew his life was too dangerous. But Lucky. I mean what is so important that you don't call and at least talk to your kids. It makes me question what I was thinking by wanting him to be involved in their lives."

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she spoke, and she went to wipe them away, but Matt gently wiped them for her.

"You're scared aren't you?" he stated simply.

She looked down and nodded, "The way I am beginning to feel scares the living crap out of me. I am not going to run away from it, but it does scare me."

He raised her face gently with his hand under her chin, "Liz, I am crazy about you. I am not going anywhere. I will show you that. I will prove it to you."

He kissed her again, and then she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. She could stay like this forever. It was weird being involved in something that was easy. She had struggled so much in all her relationships, and this one came so easily. So naturally.

_Robin_

What a long night, she thought to herself. She walked towards her house when she noticed Matt's car parked at Elizabeth's. She looked at the time, and smiled. He was over there pretty late again. Something must be going on. She just hoped neither of them got hurt. She knew Maxie probably wasn't very happy about it.

She opened her front door to find Patrick asleep on the couch. He was either waiting up for her or waiting for Matt to leave Elizabeth's. She knew he was a little jealous that his baby brother had gotten farther than he had ever gotten with the pretty nurse. Elizabeth was a woman that Patrick couldn't bewitch. She saw through his act faster than anyone else did.

"Hey, babe," he said groggily waking when she shut the door.

"Waiting up for me? Or waiting for Matt to leave?"

He faked surprise, "Matt is over at Liz's again?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "Yes, he is. I think something is really going on with them. I am surprised that I haven't heard from Maxie. She has to know something is going on with them. I am going to talk to Elizabeth tomorrow about it."

"I think you should stay out of it. If Elizabeth wants to talk about it, she will."

She shrugged, and knew she was going to ignore him. She was Elizabeth's friend and Matt was her brother in law. She wanted to know what was going on with two of her favorite people. She would find out tomorrow, most definitely.


	9. Chapter 9

_Liz_

Liz was having a hard time concentrating on work. All she could think about was Matt which was not a bad thing except she needed to worry about her patients. She only heard half of what Epiphany was saying to her, and she knew from experience that she needed to hear everything the woman was saying to her. She just couldn't shake last nights kisses from her mind. She kept replaying them over and over, and they hadn't even made love yet. She didn't know what was going to happen if that were to happen.

She was going to have to talk to Kelly to get on birth control before that happened. She wanted to do things right with Matt, and not involve a baby. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Robin was standing next to her.

"Liz," Robin said again to get the distracted nurse's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. What's up?"

"A little distracted, are we?" Robin teased placing her charts on the counter next to Liz's.

Liz merely shrugged, and continued looking through her work. She knew Robin was going to ask the inevitable question. What was going on with her and Matt? Liz wasn't comfortable with putting a label on them. What was a label anyways? Wife, girlfriend, lover. All had turned into something bad for her in the end.

"I guess. Go ahead and ask because I can see you are dying to know."

Robin laughed a little, "Fine. What is going on between you and my brilliant brother in law?"

She sighed, "I think it's too early to tell. We are spending time with each other, and it is amazing and new. But where it's going to go, neither of us knows where it is going."

"That makes sense. I was just wondering. I've seen him over at the house a lot lately. And I have seen the way he looks at you."

She scoffed nervously at Robin, "What does that mean?"

"It means that he looks at you like you are the only woman on this planet. It started before it was over with him and Maxie. I am sure Maxie hasn't been the most gracious since they split."

"That's putting it lightly. She thinks that I am doing this to get back at her for sleeping with Lucky all those years ago. I don't even care about that anymore. I haven't for a long time. I am no one to judge. Look at the train wrecks that are my life."

"Maxie will be Maxie. She'll get over it in time. She is hurt probably more than she is letting on."

"I could see in her eyes that she was hurt. But she just starts running off at the mouth and I can't help but snap back. Mature, I know. But she just gets under my skin."

"She is good at doing that. I think she thrives on drama to be perfectly honest."

Liz took gratification in hearing Maxie's own cousin talk about how awful Maxie was. Part of Liz did feel bad that Maxie got hurt. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She just wanted to move with her life.

As if her life wanted to show her how much she had moved on, she watched Jason walk out of the elevator and head toward the nurse's station. She hadn't seen him since before he got married a couple months ago. He looked tanned and refreshed after his honeymoon in Hawaii. Part of her was relieved that it wasn't Italy. That would have hurt more than the marriage itself.

"Hey, Elizabeth, is Patrick around?" he asked placing his hands on top of the station.

"He's in surgery, Jason," Robin answered.

"I am supposed to have a MRI done today," he answered not taking his eyes off Liz.

She turned away from the conversation by busying herself with her mountain of paperwork. She could feel Jason's gaze was still on her, but she felt more than just one gaze on her. She refused to look up to see who else might be watching her at this very moment. She wanted no part of the upcoming drama that could be started for her talking to Jason about anything including his MRI.

_Matt_

He came around the corner just as Jason strolled up to the desk. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the way Jason looked at Liz. He knew they had a past, but he had never had it pushed in front of him before. He had never seen Jason look at Sam like that. Elizabeth's face had a sadness wash over it as she looked at him but did not speak to him. Robin carried the conversation as Elizabeth busied herself with what was in front of her. But Jason, he never took his eyes off of her.

He wondered what this trained killer could be thinking looking at a woman that was not his wife, and the way he was looking at her. It almost made him uncomfortable. It looked like he wanted to be alone in a room with her. He continued walking up after his initial pause. He strode past Jason, and moved up behind Liz. She still hadn't looked up. He figured she was probably uncomfortable with the situation. He knew she and Jason had never really talked about the mourning of their son. She still felt the hole of where Jake used to be, and losing Jason before that still stung her. He couldn't completely understand because how it felt to lose a love like that.

"Hey, Liz. Do have you that patients chart I asked you to fill out?" he asked startling her.

She hadn't even realized he was standing next to her. He gaged how Jason looked at her up close, and there was an intenseness that made him so uncomfortable. She searched through the pile in front of her, and handed him the chart he asked about.

"All her test results came out good," Liz stated calmly.

He looked over the chart, "Okay. Come with me to talk to her please."

He wanted to get her alone. He didn't often feel jealousy, but he felt the need to get her away from Jason as soon as possible. On the way to the room, they were extremely silent. Elizabeth was silent as he talked to the patient. He glanced at her now and then as she busied herself in the room checking tubes and whatnot. Once they were out in the hall, he pulled her into a storage room. He couldn't not talk to her.

"Liz," he started but lost the words.

"Matt, I know you want to talk about Jason. But he was only there for a MRI and to talk to your brother."

"The way he looked at you.." he choked a little.

She looked at him when his voice caught in his throat. She had a look of pity and hurt in her eyes.

"Matt, he's married. We haven't been together for three years, and even then it was in secret. It wasn't lasting. All this time I held it so close, but it wasn't what I imagined it to be," she cried.

He couldn't stop himself. He pulled her into a kiss as the tears started down her cheeks. He knew in that moment he was falling in love with her, and he wanted her more than he had wanted any woman in his life. She didn't fight him. She seemed too exhausted to fight him off. Or maybe relieved. It was one or the other. He didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to feel the touch of her. He needed to feel her.

She suddenly pulled away when his hands went to pull her shirt up, "Matt, not at work. Not like this. You're reacting to Jason. And don't worry about how he looks. He looks at everyone that way."

She started toward the door, and he gently held onto her arm, "Liz, I have seen how he looks at people. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you. It was crazy. It was unnerving. I didn't like it."

"Matt," she whispered leaning her forehead into his, "He and I are over. As over as you and Maxie."

With that said she walked out of the room; leaving him with his thoughts. As over as Maxie and him. He knew he and Maxie were done, but it didn't feel anything like her and Jason. They had shared a child together, and that was an unbreakable bond. It was worse because now they had lost that same child. He had seen couples fall a part after the loss of a child. It changed a person. It altered their very being because to feel a loss so great was sometimes too much to even wrap your mind around.

Matt knew he couldn't treat his relationship with Liz like any other relationship he had ever had. This was grown up, this was new territory. He was going to have to grow up whether he liked or not. But for Liz. He would do anything. He would show her just what he would do for her. He'd prove it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _I in no way own these characters. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far.

Please continue to let me know what you think. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. So let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

She hated walking away from Matt, but she couldn't, shouldn't, do this at work. Implementing Jason into the mix was too much. Having Matt kiss her in reaction to what he saw was not why she wanted him to kiss her. She and Jason had their chance, and it wasn't meant to be. She had tried to come to peace with it a long time ago. She would never stop loving him but she would stop loving Lucky either. The thought of Lucky hurt sometimes too much to think about. He deserted the boys when they needed him the most. Cam was still dealing with losing his baby brother.

She was relieved that Jason was no longer at the nurse's station when she came back. She didn't want to see him right now. She just wanted to finish her day out without any more drama.

"Liz," she heard Matt say from behind her.

She turned slowly towards him, and saw a man on fire. He had passion, hurt, and longing in his eyes. Such a mixture of emotions for someone who was usually so guarded.

"Matt, we can finish what we were talking about later," she told him moving closer to him lightly touching his arm.

He seemed to relax when she touched him, and she could have kissed him right there in the middle of the hospital. She knew that would not be the wisest decision with Epiphany and Robin looking on. She didn't know that Jason was watching this small exchange from a distance.

She didn't see the devastation in his face as he realized that something was going on between them. She didn't realize that anyone watching them could see that there was a deeper connection there then just two co-workers. The two of them didn't realize that their feelings for each other radiated from them like a pulsing light. With every beat, the light shone brighter and brighter.

"Liz, I shouldn't have put you on the spot," he started remorsefully.

"Shhh. It's okay. Later. Not here, okay?" she pleaded looking into his eyes.

He nodded and smiled lovingly at her before going off to another patient. She avoided the eyes that were staring at her as she went back to work. All she could think was that this day would never be over fast enough.

"Liz, is everything okay?" Robin asked gently.

She only nodded and said nothing else. She didn't want to talk about this at work. Matt had a huge realization when he saw Jason and her. This was something he was going to have to deal with in his own time. She looked up just as Jason walked into the elevator. She was glad he was leaving. Maybe this whole thing will just simmer down now. Amazing how one little visit from Jason could stir up so many problems.

Kelly was the next to come up to the desk, and for once Liz was seeing someone she wanted to see. Kelly was talking about a baby she had just delivered, and as usual she was glowing. Kelly had picked the profession that was perfect for her. She loved delivering babies and it showed every time she talked about her work. Kelly seemed to think of it as a calling and not just a job.

"Kelly, can I talk to you?" Liz whispered lowly so interested ears wouldn't hear.

Kelly seemed to get the hint because she motioned with her head for Elizabeth to follow her. They walked to a quiet hallway, and Kelly asked what was up.

"I need to get on birth control," she told her getting right to the point.

Kelly's eye brows arched, "I knew something was going on with Matt. At least you are going to be safe about it. We don't need any more baby drama. No offense."

"None taken. Can you just prescribe me some? Or do I need to come in for a visit?"

Kelly seemed to contemplate that, but finally pulled out her script pad. She wrote Liz a prescription right there, and didn't push the subject any further. Liz knew there was going to be a girl's night out in the near future because her friends were going to want to know what was going on with her and Matt. Everyone was going to have something to say, but she would listen because that's what she did. Whether she was going to take any of the advice given depended on what was said.

A few hours later her shift was finally over, and she was so glad to be home with her boys. Cam had homework, and Aiden was already down for the night. He was such an easy baby. As she and Cam finished up his homework she heard a knock on her door. She knew that she would be hearing that sound soon, and the inevitable happened.

She sighed and opened the door to find Jason standing on her doorstep. Her heart dropped to her stomach. This was just not her day to avoid drama. She was realizing that now.

"I, uh, won't stay long. I just had to ask if you and Matt were seeing each other?" he said in low voice that meant he was trying to hide his feelings.

She knew him well enough to know that despite being with Sam this bothered him. Part of her was screaming "HA!".

"If you must know, which I really don't think it is any of your business, yes. Matt and I are seeing each other."

"But what about Maxie? Wasn't he seeing her?"

"He was, yes. I had nothing to do with that. A lot happened while you were on your honeymoon. Long story short, he and Maxie broke up, and now we are seeing where it goes."

She wished this was not happening. What right did he have to be here? What right did he have to ask her questions?

"Okay, I just wanted to know. Spinelli will be happy to know that Maxie is now free. As long as you are happy."

"Jason, you really have no right to even care either way. We haven't hardly said anything to each other for years. We never even really talked about losing Jake. You married Sam. Our chapter has ended."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to you."

She sighed and leaned against her door, "Jason, I care about what happens to you also. But if I am going to be able to have anything real with Matt, I can't have you show up at my door. I can't show up at your door as I used to do."

"Elizabeth, we have always been friends. We have always been able to be there for each other."

"We will always be friends, but we won't be able to be there for each other like we used to be. The person that needs to be there for you now is Sam. She is your wife. I don't want to be like Carly and barge in whenever there is a problem with my life. I just can't do that. I won't do that. Please, just go home," she spoke softly just as Matt walked onto the porch.

His face did not hide his feelings. He looked upset to see Jason standing in front her. Jason turned to see matt standing there, and she prayed that there would no confrontation. Matt would not be able to take Jason on in no way, shape, or form.

"I was just leaving," Jason grunted and he walked away.

She smiled at Matt, and pulled him into the house.

"What was he doing here?"

She shrugged wanting to talk about anything other than this, "He asked if you and I were seeing each other."

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"What do you think I told him? Of course, I told him yes. Then I told him to go home."

He took in what she said as she went to get Cam ready for bed. She wanted to continue after her son was safely in his bed away from any harsh words that might be spoken. She didn't want to fight with Matt.

She walked back down stairs, and found him sitting on her couch. He had started a fire and seemed to be staring at it. She sat next to him, and he turned to look at her.

"I had no idea he still stopped by. I had no idea the connection between you two," he stated sadly.

"I tried to explain it you. I guess it is something you have to see. But it doesn't matter anymore. Matt, really."

"Why was he here then?"

"Who knows with Jason. I have known him for a long time, but I still never know what goes on in his mind."

He looked at the fire then back at her before speaking again, "I guess I shouldn't be jealous since that is your past. But I hated the way he looked at you. I have never been jealous of the relationship between Spinelli and Maxie. I have never cared that she was always with him. I knew that they had been in love, and that he was still probably in love with her. It just never bothered me. But seeing the way Jason looked at you," he stopped closing his mouth audibly.

She touched his face, "Matt, there really is no reason to worry. I don't want to go down that road again. As much as I loved him, it just wasn't meant to be. I want a fresh start. I want to be with you. We're a clean slate and I want to see where this takes us."

He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. The way he kissed her made her feel like the whole house would catch on fire. She lay on top of him, and let herself feel what they both seemed to be feeling. There was no way of knowing where this road was going to take them, but she liked the way it was going for the moment.

She didn't stop him as his hands began to roam. She didn't stop him as he kissed her neck and chest. She didn't stop him as he moved so she would be under him. She loved the feel of him on top of her. She wanted him, but she didn't know if she was ready to go that far yet. She felt like a nervous teenager, and it was strange to say the least.

_Matt_

She wasn't stopping him. He had managed to take his shirt off and she was still just as invested as he was. He wanted her. He burned for her like he had never burned before. He felt a desire to feel her, and he never wanted to stop. She suddenly broke free and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking," he whispered between kissing her all over her face and neck.

"I am thinking that this is not slow, but it feels so good. I don't know if I want to stop," she breathed in ecstasy.

He looked her in the eyes, "We can stop if you are not ready."

She shook her head, "It's not that I am not ready. Not by a long shot. It's just I'm scared."

He caressed her face gently, "There is nothing for you to be scared of. I am not going anywhere."

She chewed her bottom lip nervously before pulling him back down into a kiss. She ran her fingers up and down his chest before gently scratching them down his back. He thought that he was going to come out his skin.

"Take me upstairs," she whispered in his ear, and she didn't have to tell him twice.

He scoped her up and they went upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you everyone that has supported this story. I am truly rooting for this couple. I am glad everyone has been on board with Liz and Matt finally taking their relationship to the next level. What is going to happen now that they have taken that step? I absolutely love writing about them. keep on reading and reviewing. Every word makes it easier to write this. _

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

The sunshine of the early morning snuck through her curtains as she lay next to Matt. She turned over to look at him as he slept, and felt overly emotional. He was beautiful as he slept. There was no sarcasm. No worry. Nothing making him feel less than what he truly was. He looked so young at that moment. She couldn't resist lightly touching his face and feeling the softness of his skin. She could love him. She wanted to, but she didn't know if she was ready to fall so hard for him. He was so important to her already.

She moved her hand anyway as he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he saw her looking at him, and her heart melted.

"Good morning," he said pulling her to him for a kiss.

She loved his kissed, she loved his touch, but did she love him?

"Good morning, Matt. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. We have one slight problem."

A concerned look came over his face, "What's that?"

"Cam. I don't know if I am ready for him to know you spent the night."

"Well, it is still pretty early. I could get dressed and walk outside, and then pretend I came over for breakfast."

She laughed, "In the same clothes you wore last night?"

"Sure, I think I have an extra shirt in the car I could put on. I don't think Cam would really notice something like that."

"You would be very surprised what Cam would notice," she replied stroking his face.

He smiled and kissed her again. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she had to get up to get Cam off to school before she took Aiden to the daycare. She groaned as she rolled away from him and got up. She wrapped her robe around herself and slipped into her bathroom. She put her hair up into a messy knot and washed her face before walking in on a fully dressed Matt.

"You do know that I was not expecting that last night, but I am really glad that it happened," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and laid her head against his chest, "Me too. Honestly, it's been a really long time for me."

"Really? Why?"

She walked away from him, "It's been a bad couple years. So you wanna go get your shirt and come back? I need to go get Cam up."

He nodded and quickly kissed her before leaving the room. She waited until she heard the front door close and then went to get her boys up. Cam was sleeping soundly when she went into his room, and he made it clear he did not want to get up. Aiden was easy since he was already standing up in his crib waiting for her to get him out. Cam made his way groggily into the kitchen behind her as she put Aiden in his highchair.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning, buddy?" she asked as she put some cheerios in front of Aiden.

"Cereal please," he yawned.

As she poured his cereal into a bowl there was a knock on the door. Cam blasted out of his chair towards the door.

"Ask who it is, Cam?"

A few moments later she heard Matt's voice greeting Cam in her living room. She smiled at how excited Cam sounded as he said hello to Matt. She wished Lucky would come home so he could hear his son get excited over seeing him like Cam was over Matt. Aiden wouldn't know who Lucky was at this point if he stayed away any longer.

She smiled at Matt as he walked in holding Cam in his arms. Matt seemed at home with Cam in his arms. It seemed natural to him, and it made her feel better about her decision to keep seeing him as well as letting him stay all night with her. She had fallen asleep, but that wasn't the point. She hadn't slept so well since Jake had died.

He helped her feed Aiden as she finished getting Cam ready for school once he was done eating his cereal. He waited with her to get Cam on the bus. It was all becoming so easy, and she was scared of getting too used to it. What if he disappeared or she messed up for some reason? She was notorious for screwing up the best relationships she had been in.

"I have to get going to work," he told her as they walked into the house with Aiden.

She nodded and placed Aiden in his playpen. She walked with him to the door and outside.

He turned around and pulled her into a kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the kiss. He lightly kissed her all over her face before walking to his car. After Matt had left, she went back inside and spent some time with Aiden. She didn't get to spend much one on one time with him and he was just growing so big, so fast. He was almost a year and a half, and all she saw when she looked at him was Lucky.

She was in the middle of helping Aiden walk when there was a knock on her door. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't Maxie. She was in no mood to have that crazy person raining in on her after-sex gladitude. She picked Aiden up and answered the door. She had not been expecting to see the person that was standing in front of her.

"Lucky?" she stammered trying to remember the last time she had seen him.

"I'm home," he smiled taking Aiden from her gently.

He walked inside when she was too stunned to even say anything. Life just got a whole lot more interesting.

_Matt_

He had a smile on his face all the way to his place. All he could think about was the last few hours that he had been with Elizabeth and the boys. He replayed the night before over and over again. He felt tingly when he thought of touching every inch of her perfect body. He had been with beautiful women, but she was just absolutely stunning in every way of the word. She was so soft and sexy. He could still feel every bit of her and it took all his strength not to turn his car around.

He took a shower and got ready for work with Elizabeth on his mind. He knew she would be there for the rest of the day until he was back with her again that night. There was no doubt in his mind he was smitten with her. She seemed to be the only thing he could really think about. He knew he had to focus when he got to work, but it wasn't going to be easy.

He was still smiling as he walked up to Patrick and Epiphany conversing at the nurse's station.

"I know that look," Patrick whispered in his ear as he walked by.

Matt was not even going to dignify that with an answer. He was not one to kiss and tell. He was more than sure that Patrick was jealous that Matt had any kind of intimate relationship with Elizabeth. She had only ever been friends with Patrick despite his constant advances when he first started at General Hospital. He would never use Elizabeth to get one over on his brother, but it was a nice bonus that it seemed to be getting under Patrick's skin.

He looked at the clock and sighed when he saw that he had many, many hours before he would be back with her. Oh, this day had to move faster than it already was or he was going to go crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

__Sorry it has been a few days since I have updated. I have been deeply involved in my other story. Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I know I kinda left you hanging with the last chapter. All will be revealed. Keep reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

Sitting with Lucky in her living felt almost unreal. She hadn't seen or heard anything from him for weeks. She had no idea how it went in Ireland. She knew nothing about this person in front of her. He knew nothing about her.

"How have you been?" he asked breaking their awkward silence.

"Pretty good, I guess. Did you find what you were looking for in Ireland?"

"Not really. It was more like a wild goose chase. All I could think about while I was gone was you and the boys. I missed you guys so much."

"You wouldn't know it on our end. We haven't heard from you in weeks. You haven't even checked in once since you've been gone. And now you just show up seeming to think everything is going to okay. Even if you had called, it doesn't take away what you said to me before you left. Or what your brother said when I came to your apartment to give you a picture of your son. You were cruel and maybe what you said had a ring of truth to it, it doesn't matter. There are better ways to say what needed to be said."

"I know. I am sorry. I just felt the need to go."

"Why is that you can just take off and the world praises you for getting away from our "toxic" relationship? But I have to stay and be judged and martyred for my past sins. Saint Lucky. Luke has left a million times so how it is any different when his son does the same thing."

"Liz," he started but she shook her head.

"I should be thanking you. Because you helped me see that you weren't the one for me. Lucky, you should know a lot of things happened over the last few weeks you have been gone."

"Like what?"

"Um, let's see. I almost died when Lisa Niles threw me overboard on a boat in the harbor. I was in the hospital for a few days."

"Why didn't you call me?

"Because honestly I didn't think you would care. You're last words kind of spelled that out for me, and Ethan was no help."

"I didn't ask Ethan to do that."

"No, but he is your brother and all he hears is your side. Look, Lucky its fine. Matt was there for me and saved me. I didn't need or want to be there. I do however want you to be the father you are supposed to be to Cam and Aiden. They need you, and I think you need them."

"I am here to stay now. I was hoping that we could work on things between us."

She shook her head, "Lucky, that ship has sailed. I am dating Matt."

He looked dumbfounded, "Liz, I have only been gone for a few weeks. Last I knew you wanted to give us a chance."

"Yes, and you flat out told me no. Why should I wait for you? You left. Matt and I have been friends for a while now, and I care about him a lot. I wasn't expecting him, but none the less it happened."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

She felt angry suddenly, "Why should that matter? You were chasing after you dead wife's ghost. You said it was over. And who I am sleeping with and who I am not sleeping with is certainly none of your business. Now if you want to spend some time with the boys I have no issue with that. As far as my person life is concerned, stay out of it. This was your choice. Not mine," she informed him standing up.

"Alright. I will take them to the park. That'll be nice to do since I haven't seen them in a while."

She nodded and went upstairs to get Aiden ready for a day out with their daddy. Aiden was too young to understand, but he was excited to be doing anything at this point. She walked downstairs to find Lucky faking his best smile for the boys, and she didn't feel bad for him. He had made his own decisions just as she had. Every decision had consequences, and this was his.

"You can pick Cam up from school at 3:30 if you want?"

He only nodded and took Aiden out of her hands. After he had left with the boys she got a call from Epiphany to come into work since they were short-handed. Lucky showing up was more of a blessing than she thought it would have been. She quickly changed and headed off to work .She was excited to see Matt.

She felt liberated to she had finally, completely let Lucky go. As hard as it had always seemed to be, she had been wrong. It was easy. She hoped it was because she was stronger without him, and not because she had Matt to fall back on. She had no idea how long it would last between her and Matt. If it would last.

_Matt_

Matt was walking up to the nurse's station when he saw his lovely lady standing up there looking through charts. He thought he was going to burst when he saw. She was too distracted to even notice him yet so he just looked at her from a far. She was just beautiful and strong.

"Are you staring at Elizabeth?" Robin asked scaring the crap out of him.

"I guess you caught me. Isn't she a sight to behold? I feel so lucky to be a part of her life."

Robin smiled, "A man that appreciates the woman that Liz. How refreshing. It's even better that you are the one doing it."

"Why is that?"

"Because you never seemed like the settle down with a ready-made family type. And you are my brother in law. If it should progress, then she will be my sister."

"I didn't think so either. But Liz makes it easy, and her boys are just amazing. I don't know where this going, but I love it so far. Robin, I think I love her."

Robin looked surprised, "Love?"

"Yes, Love. She is everything I ever wanted and everything I didn't know I wanted. She supports me in ways no one, and I mean no one, had ever supported me before. She believes in me. She doesn't try to change me. She just accepts me the way I am. She makes me want to be a better man without even asking me to."

"That is good. Most people cannot be as accepting or gracious as Liz. She knows she's not perfect, but she makes up for by accepting other people peoples shortcomings. She rarely holds it against other people the mistakes they have made. I mean look at how many times she has forgiven Lucky, and he couldn't even forgive her for doing what she did with Nikolas."

"People make mistakes. Look at you and Patrick. You have forgiven him for what he did, and you two are stronger than ever."

"Yes, but it took a long time to get to where were are, and it only came together for us because of Jake's death. We realized we only had moments before everything could change."

He nodded in understanding and walked over to the nurse's station. Elizabeth looked up and smiled broadly at him. His heart felt like it would burst from just looking at her. This was so strange to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Epiphany called me. I have to tell you something."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"Lucky is home."

He stood straight and looked to see if she was teasing him, but the seriousness on her face told him she was not kidding in the slightest.

"Why?"

"He said he missed his boys and his family."

He felt his blood turn cold. Lucky had come back for Liz. Would she let him back in?

"Don't worry. I told him that you and I were seeing each other, and he had made it clear that we were so over."

He felt a little better, but he knew he would have to work harder to show her he wanted her in every way of the word.

"He is with the boys now?"

"He has Aiden. He is picking up Cam from school. It's how I was able to come to work on such short notice. I can see you are worried. Please, don't be. I don't want Lucky."

He nodded and tried to smile, "I believe you. But do you think he is going to make it hard for us."

"He has no right to interfere."

"Matt, the patient in 123b is waiting for you to go over his charts," Epiphany chimed in as she handed him the chart.

"Thank you for conveniently letting me know. I will go check on him."

He glanced one last time at Elizabeth before walking away. He was scared. The bond between her and Lucky had been as strong as the one between her and Jason. It was hard to compete with that, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

_Liz_

She watched Matt walk away with a heavy heart. She would show him that he was all she wanted. She knew it the moment she woke up with him lying next to her. He was what she had been praying for all along.

"Elizabeth, the buzzer is ringing for 123c. Can you go see what that woman wants?" Epiphany asked aggravated.

She smirked and nodded before walking away. Mrs. Cavart had been buzzing them once an hour every hour since she had arrived at the hospital. She walked into the room to find that she had thrown her food at the door and it had landed on the floor.

"IS there a problem?" she asked trying not to smile.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?"

"No, I don't think that is on the agenda today. Was something wrong with your food?"

"If you like prison food! How is a person supposed to get better with that poison going into their body?"

Liz let the old lady rant. She had every right to be angry about whatever she wanted to be angry about. The woman was dying of pancreatic cancer. Liz only wanted to make her life as simple and comfortable as possible.

"I'll tell you what. If you can behave yourself and be nice for a couple of hours, I will bring some food from Kelly's for you."

The old woman smirked, but conceded.

"Are you in any pain?" Liz asked as she fixed Mrs. Cavart's pillow.

"Yes, but when I am not in pain."

"I will talk to the doctor and he will come in and talk to you. I promise."

"You are a good girl with a heart of gold. You are the only nurse that actually seems to care."

"I do care, and I don't want your stay to be unpleasant."

"It won't be long before I go to Hospice anyways, then I'll be so doped up I won't know what is going on."

"I don't think it will be like that."

"Shows what you know. I will be good if you get me that food now. I love the club sandwich at Kelly's with some fries and a strawberry milkshake."

"I will see what I can do. Just keep your end of the bargain. No buzzing us for at least two hours," she winked.

She smiled one last time as she walked out the door and straight into Matt. The electricity seemed to spark as soon as the touched.

"Sorry, I was just headed back to Epiphany. I promised Mrs. Cavart that you would go in and talk to her about upping her pain medicine," she explained trying to concentrate despite the feelings that were overwhelming her.

He didn't say much. He only looked at her in such a way that she knew he was feeling everything she was feeling.

"Are you going to go in?" she asked trying to break this spell they both seemed to be under.

"Yes, momentarily," he answered lust thick in his voice and shining in his eyes.

He took her hand and led her to the empty room that was across the way. He locked the door behind them and pulled her into a kiss. He pushed her against the door as he kissed her with fire and vigor. She found it hard to stop him because she felt like she might explode if she didn't kiss him back.

"I need you," he whispered in between kisses.

"I. don't, mm, believe this is the best place to be doing this," she breathed trying to find the will to stop him.

He pulled her tighter her to him as he moved towards the counter. He untied her scrubs letting them slide to the ground before lifting her up onto the counter. He kissed her neck as she untied his. She knew this wrong and they could be walked in on at any moment, but she just didn't care. She lifted his shirt over his head, and pulled him to her.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly.

She stopped kissing him and looked at him in shock.

"Too much too soon?" he asked staying close to her.

She shook her head, "I am just surprised. It's been so long that someone has told me that."

"You don't have to say it now. I want you to say it in your own time. I just had to tell you. It has been bursting from inside of me since last night."

She pulled him to her again, kissing him hard. She felt him suddenly, and almost screamed in ecstasy. She muffled her moans by placing her face into his shoulder. He pulled her into a kiss after they had dressed and she knew they had to get out of there before it started all over again.

"I must get back to the desk. Epiphany will have my head," she pleaded tying her drawstrings.

"Okay, I will go see Mrs. Cavart. This shall be continued later."

She only smiled and slipped out of the room. She couldn't wait to get home for round two tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

__Thank you for everyone that makes writing this so much fin. Keep on giving me your opinion. I really look forward to your thoughts. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

She made it through her shift without Epiphany or anyone finding out about her little tryst with Matt. She had called Kelly's and placed the order for Mrs. Cavart to be picked after she was finished with work. She clocked out and went to change in the locker room. She found Robin in there.

"Hey, sis. How are things going?" Robin greeted.

"Sis?"

"Well, you are dating my bil. So, yeah, you are the closest thing to a sis that I have."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she dressed. She was waiting for Robin to start teasing her about her relationship with Matt, and she was willing to take it for him.

"Hopefully you be a better sister than my own sister has been to me. You won't be sleeping with Matt, will you?" she laughed teasingly.

Robin's face filled with fake horror, "One Drake is more than enough for me."

"Lucky is back," Liz blurted out suddenly.

"Are you kidding me? What did he have to say for himself?"

"Oh, that he missed us and wanted his family back. I told him it was too little too late, and that I was seeing Matt."

"Really? Good for you. Give him something to think about. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Lucky has the boys since he is finally home. So I was just going to go home and enjoy some quiet time."

Robin shook her head, "No way. You and I are going to Jake's tonight. We need a girl's night asap. We have some things to discuss. Besides it would be nice to be able to just hang out with friends."

"Can we invite Olivia? Since she and my brother have gotten so close, I would like to spend some time with her."

"Ok, sounds great. Go home, get ready, and call Liv."

"Yes, Boss lady, I'll get right on it."

She walked down the hall to the elevator and ran into Matt again.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked leaning against the wall next to her.

"Yes, I was only filling in and I have been here a while. Though some of it went by faster than I expected it to."

He smiled triumphantly, "Well, It just so happens that I am going down as well."

"Do you think it is safe for us to be riding in an elevator together?" she questioned as they walked inside together.

As soon as the doors were closed, she received her answer. He almost attacked her as soon as they were shut. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly and hungrily.

"Matt," she started but couldn't finish because he was kissing her again.

He hit the stop button, and pulled her to the floor. She didn't have it in her to fight him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She wished they could stay in the moment forever put she knew that eventually people would wonder why the elevator was not moving.

They quickly dressed before he pressed the buttons, but she knew if anyone was waiting for the elevator to open would be able to read what had happened between them. Luck would have it as soon as the doors opened, no one was there. He walked her to her car and planted a kiss on her that made her head spin.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asked stroking her face and hair.

"Robin and I are having a girl's night at Jake's. I am going to call Olivia to see if she wants to go," she answered unlocking her door.

He pouted a little, "Can I pick you up? You shouldn't be drinking and driving."

"Safety first. I'll call you when I am ready."

He smiled triumphantly and quickly kissed her goodbye. She slipped into her car, and turned on her phone. She called Olivia and asked her to come. She, of course, was excited and honored to be asked. With that done she headed to Kelly's to pick up Mrs. Cavart's food. As she walked in, she noticed Jason was inside having lunch with Sam. His gaze followed her as she walked to the counter to pick up the food. She leaned against the counter and tried to pretend they were not there.

"Here you go, Liz," the server smiled as she handed her the food.

She went to pay but Mike came up to the counter, "On the house, Liz. I know that that isn't for you. It's for Mrs. Cavart at the hospital. Epiphany told me."

"Thank you, Mike," she smiled and headed toward the door.

"Liz," she heard Jason say once she was outside.

She reluctantly turned around and looked at him. Sam must have been inside in the bathroom or something for him to take the chance to be seen talking to her.

"Yes, Jason."

He took a step toward her, "How have you been?"

"Busy."

"Are you and Matt still happy?" he managed.

She sighed, "We are as happy as people will allow us to be. How are you and Sam?"

"Alright, I guess. Marriage is not what it is cracked up to be."

She laughed lightly, "No, it is work and dedication. As well as honesty and loyalty. I think you will be fine with choice that you have made."

"Yes, I will keep with the decisions that I have made. It's just so good to see you."

"You too, Jason. I have to go. I need to get this back to the hospital for a patient there."

He looked as if he wanted to say more but she walked away before he could. She hurried up and walked to hospital to get the food to the impatient lady. She walked into the room and watched the lady's face light up.

"Took you long enough," she said smugly as Liz placed the food on the tray for her.

"I hope you enjoy it. It was made with care and love."

"Humph."

Liz smiled and left the room. She slipped out of the hospital before Matt could catch her. She rushed home, and called Lucky to see if he was going to take the boys for the evening. He made no objections and so she hung up with him. She was in no mood to get into a lengthy conversation with him. She ran upstairs and rummaged through her closet. She wanted to dress to kill tonight. She pulled out her black tight jeans and black spaghetti strap lacey top. She remembered the last time she had worn something like this to Jake's.

It was the first night that Jason had come to her rescue. She could remember that night as if it happened just the other night. So much had changed since then. She was a different person. She looked at the time and realized she had time to get her haircut. She called her favorite beauty salon and was told she could come right in.

She rushed out again and went to change her hair. She hadn't done this in so long that she was actually nervous. She walked in and her stylist was already waiting for her. She sat her chair and described what she wanted done. She wanted the long version of the inverted bob and dark brown hair with honey highlights. She hadn't been dark brown in years and felt the need for this change.

Two hours later, she was highlight, colored, and with 6 inches less of hair. She looked in the mirror and felt like a whole new person. This was just what she needed for her fresh start. She all but hugged her stylist as she thanked her.

She went straight home before anyone could see her, and played with her hair. She took her straightener to her hair and finished her look with makeup. She slipped her clothes on and looked herself over in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. She looked like Lizzy of olden days. She even felt spunky and ready to take on the world.

An hour later she found herself outside of Jake's just as Robin pulled up.

"Oh, Liz. You look amazing! Your hair!" Robin gushed lightly touching her hair.

"I needed a change."

"Matt is going to love it."

"Good. You ready for this?"

"Yup, is Liv coming?"

"Yup, I am here," Olivia spoke up walking up to them, "Elizabeth, you look amazing tonight. I really love what you have done with you hair."

Liz blushed, "Thanks. Come on. Let's go have fun!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you everyone. I look forward to receiving reviews from everyone. Here is a fun chapter of girls night with a lot of drama mixed in. Look for a new and improved feisty Liz. I liked writing this. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

Jake's was just getting in its crowd, but they were able to find a table near to the bar. Coleman started them out with tequila shots all the way around. They all talked about what they had done that day before diving into their relationships.

"So, Liz. Spill it? How in the world did you start up with Matt Hunter?" Robin asked three shots in.

"Whatever are you talking about?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, come on. All we have to do is look at you two and see the attraction radiating off of you."

"Wait a minute," Liv interrupted, "You and Matt Hunter?"

She threw back another shot before answering, "Yeah, so what of it?"

"I did not see that coming. How long has this been going on?"

"Well, we kissed on the boat the first time on the boat before Lisa threw me over board."

Robin looked surprised, "He was still with Maxie."

"Yes, I know which is why I stopped it. Besides it was only a slight kiss. It was a couple weeks after he and Maxie broke up that we kissed."

"He broke up with her that night. He said it wasn't for you. But he wouldn't leave your side after that. I knew it then," Robin informed her after another shot.

"Knew what?"

"That he was completely smitten with you."

A little while later they had finished the bottle and Coleman brought them another one.

"So Liz, is it serious?" Liv asked.

"I think it is getting there. It's still new and exciting. I am crazy about him. He actually stayed the night last night."

"Really, how did Cam take that?"

"Well, Matt snuck out before I woke the boys up, and then made it seem like he just showed up for breakfast. I think it would be easier that way so there is no confusion for Cam."

"Especially now that Lucky was back."

"Wait, Lucky is back? When did that happen?" Liv questioned looking confused.

"Yeah, he showed up this morning out of the blue. Wanting to bring our family back together after he and Ethan ripped into me before he left. It was such crap. He flies to Ireland to find whatever it is that Siobhan wanted him to find, and he thinks it was to find out that he wanted me and the boys. He abandoned his boys. I would never keep the boys away from him, but I am off limits."

Coleman went and put some music on the jukebox and Liz felt the urge to dance. She didn't want to dwell on Lucky. She wanted to be free. She loved the song he was laying. She could hear Joe Nichols singing "_Tequila Makes Her Clothes"_ and she found herself getting up. She pulled Olivia onto the bar as she had in yesteryear and began to dance on the bar. Robin clapped and cheered as she and Olivia just let got.

Def Leppard came on next and she yanked Robin up there with them. They hadn't let loose in so long that they just couldn't resist. A few songs later they were ready for more to drink, and one by one they jumped down with Coleman's assistance.

"You ladies are bringing a new kind of image to my bar," he teased pouring them more to drink.

"So what about Maxie? Has she said anything else?" Robin asked.

As if by cue Maxie sauntered up to their table looking pissy as usual.

"Should have known you would be here drinking with her when you said you had plans. So much for family," she spat.

Robin having been drinking for a minute now was quick to remark back, "Well, she is my friend and she deserves to have a girl's night out. It's hard to get a hold of you anyways. Plus, I know you two can't get along, and I wanted to have fun with friend with no drama."

"So, not only do you steal my boyfriend, you steal my cousin."

"Can't steal something that was never yours to begin with," Liz fired back.

"What's with the slut wear? Trying to lure another unexpecting victim into your clutches?"

"I don't play those kinds of games. I didn't try to take Matt. From what I could tell he came running."

"Running, please! No one man runs from me."

"Well, it wasn't because he thought I was easy since you did him in the supply closet before you two were even dating."

Maxie rushed at Elizabeth, but was stopped by Coleman, "Not in my bar, and not with one of my favorite patrons. If you have issues, you can leave."

"My only issue is this muffin face thinking she is less of a slut than I am. At lease I have never slept with my fiancées brother."

"Maybe not, but you did have sex with a psychopath murderer while you were unmarried to Spinelli. So I really don't know what's worse. Except maybe bonking a married man than pretending you were pregnant to keep your claws in him. I really think it is a toss-up."

Olivia just sat there in silence at the feistiness of Liz. She had never seen this side of her and she was let loose on Maxie now.

"Maxie, I love you, but I really wish you would just let us be. Isn't there a drama somewhere you can scrounge up?" Robin asked attempting to stand up to diffuse the situation.

"Is that how you really think of me? Drama follows me wherever I go?"

"If the shoe fits," Liz retorted laughing in her beer.

"Maxie, can't we just talk about this tomorrow? I am buzzed and I don't want to be mean," Robin begged trying not laugh.

Maxie stomped away out of the bar, and Robin collapsed into her chair laughing.

"Liz, I would not want to be on the receiving end of your tongue."

"Maxie is a slut, and I am tired of her attacking me because Matt doesn't want her anymore. Hell, Lucky didn't even want her. He was too doped up to realize he was sleeping with her."

"I wonder who else is going to come in and start drama tonight?" Robin giggled before topping of her beer.

As if by some clue, in walked Carly with Shawn. Liz groaned to herself, and knew this was not going to be a good time. She hoped at first Carly wouldn't notice them, but nope she did.

"Looks like you guys are having fun tonight? Hey, Liz, I saw Lucky home today. Already pawning the boys off on him so you can go have fun?" she asked snidely.

"Well, actually since your beloved cousin decided to go ghost chasing in Ireland for a couple months, I think it is only far he spend time with the kids abandoned. You know what that's like, don't you?"

"So would Robin," she shot back.

"Hey, Carly, where is Josslyn tonight?" Olivia chimed in.

Carly shot her a look, "She is with her brother Michael."

"Well, that's good. Hey, Shawn. On duty or is this a pleasure trip?" Liv asked.

""Pleasure," he said simply.

"Then Carly, I suggest you go have your fun and let us have our fun," Liv warned her.

Carly turned on her heels, and walked away.

"Never dull moment, huh?" Liv remarked.

"Lots of history. Carly is a bitch that thinks that every guy she has ever been with is hers and hers alone. She hates it when they move on to women with more class," Liz answered signaling Coleman to bring another round.

"Is Jason included in that?"

Elizabeth fell silent, and Robin sucked in her breath.

"I don't know the story," Liv amended, "All I know is that Jake was Jason's."

"Yes, he was. And none of us told Carly because she would overreact as she usually does. She was told by Sam and she barged into my house as soon as she realized it was true. She yelled and hooped and hollered. She threatened to make Jason fight for rights on Jake which he had given up to begin with. He made promises but because of the consistent interference from Carly and Sam, he just couldn't keep those promises. He chose them and his job over me."

"All for the better. You have Matt now. Who needs all that crap? I remember when I was dating Johnny I was in constant fear of him and Sonny blowing each other's heads off or setting this town ablaze. You have done what is best for your boys."

Liz lifted her class, "Here here!"

They all clinked their glasses and finished what was left in them with one gulp.

"Are you ladies for another round or are you ready for cabs?"

They all looked at each other before simultaneously answering, "Another round!"

Liz got up and went to the restroom. While she was in there Carly came in. Liz turned and just stared at her.

"What can I do for you, Carly?"

"So you are just going to let my cousin go?"

"What do you care? Your cousin left me. We have been over for two years. What does it matter anymore? Your husband isn't even dead as far as we know and you are here with Shawn. Why do you constantly have to stick your nose where it is not wanted?"

"I am worried about him."

"Right, sure. All you are worried about is yourself. I thought with what happened with Josslyn, you and I could get over this problem with have with each other. I am not with Jason. I am not with Lucky. Jake is gone so there is no tie between me and Jason anymore. You got what you wanted. Let it go. Leave me alone."

"Liz,"

"No, Carly. This is enough. Leave me alone. I want to be just left alone. I am doing my own thing that has nothing to do with your precious Jason. Oh, wait. I get it. Now that Sam is married to Jason, there is no other place for you in his life. You are left out in the cold. What happens if they have they have a baby? You'll really be out in the cold. You'll be a has been. Sonny doesn't want you. Jax is gone. What are you left with now? Nothing. You are going to smother your kids until they completely push you away. That's your life now, Carly."

Carly took a step towards her, "Because you did what you did for Josslyn, I will not continue this conversation. But you are stepping mighty close to getting your ass beat."

"Oh, please, Carly. Do you think I am afraid of you? I have faced darker demons than you in my life, and came out on top. You have always thought that I was so weak and I stand now before you not that weakling anymore. I dare you to come at me, you ungrateful bitch. Do you even have any idea how hard it was for me to have my son cut into pieces and spread out as if he was car parts. You will never know, and you have the gull to come at me!"

Something in Liz's eye or expression caused Carly to back off and let her by. Liz went straight to her table and finished off her beer and shots.

"Hey, Coleman, more music please!" she begged wanting to have fun again.

Before she knew it, Coleman was playing _"Joy to world"_ by Three Dog Night came on, and she was up on her feet again pulling Olivia with her. She lost herself in the music and was just having fun. She knew in the morning they were all going to feel this, but at this moment and time she did care.

After a few tunes on the juke box, she sat down ready for more.

"This was such a good idea, Robin," she smiled thanking her friend.

"It was something that was needed a long time ago. One question I have for you."

This caught her attention, "And what would that be?"

"Are you and Matt sleeping together?"

"Well, he did stay the night, Robin. So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that your relationship is more serious than you let on."

"Hey, Robin, are you still sleeping with the ever sexy Patrick Drake?" Liz teased.

"As often as we can. How about you Liv? You and Steve seem hot and heave."

Liz groaned at the thought of her brother having sex with anyone, "Oh, man. I am never going to get that image out of my head. I mean come one, Robin. You were on the boat that night."

They all fell silent at the thought of the beast that had been unleashed on them that night.

"We have our own fun, and I will leave it at that," Liv answered breaking the silence.

"Okay, here is the million dollar question, You were with Johnny. How was it being with someone so unbelievably sexy and young?" Robin questioned.

Liv sighed, "John is like no other man. He is a tortured soul, but so loving at the same time. Despite the fact that he was so much younger, he made up for it in other areas."

"I have always thought that Johnny would something in bed," Liz confessed.

The other two women looked at her in surprise.

"What? Aren't there any guys that you have thought about in that way?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, Jason," Liv answered.

"Steve," Robin answered.

"I think we need some new men in our town," Liz busted out laughing.

"And what are you beautiful women doing here with no escorts," Matt joked walking up to their table.

Liz popped up and wrapped her arms around him planting a kiss on him that made others turn in embarrassment. He didn't seem to mind though he knew she was drunk.

"Well, I think I am going to be taking this young woman to bed now so she can wake up with an enormous headache in the morning. Robin, you are riding with us, and Liv, Steve is on his way," he informed them pulling Liz close to him.

There were no arguments from any of the women. They knew they were past their limit. None of the noticed Carly watching them intently from the other side of the bar. She hadn't realized that Liz was with Dr. Hunter. She had no idea how Liz had wrung in a doctor, but somehow she had.

_Matt_

Robin and Liz filed into Matt's car and rode the way home laughing about absolutely nothing. He helped Robin to the door where Patrick was waiting for her. He helped Liz inside her house and into her room. She wasn't as drunk as he thought she would be. She obviously could hold her liquor better than he thought she could. She had the look in his eyes that he knew she wanted him and she wanted him now.

He stood her up and looked her over. She had cut her hair, and she looked completely different. She would never remember that he told her how much he liked it in the morning. She was dressed in a way he had never seen her in before, and it turned him on. She was so full of surprises and she was constantly showing him the different sides of her. She looked up at him with eyes that showed him that she was not going to take no for an answer.

She practically ripped his shirt off of him before kissing his lips hard. She tasted like beer and tequila which didn't bother him. Women through out time had had to kiss men with the same breath against their will. She was not going to force him into anything.

She slipped her tight jeans slowly off and threw them to the side, which was impressive in the fact that she didn't fall in the process. She yanked her shirt over her head and pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, and showed him just how aggressive she could be. She took the reins, and he found that he immensely enjoyed it. She was amazing in everything that she did and he fell even more in love with her when they were both spent and laying in each other's arms.

He could hear her lightly snoring, and thought it just does not get any better than this.


	15. Chapter 15

__The last chapter was fun to write. This next chapter is purely Matt's POV. These two have a long road before they will be left alone. But then again is anyone ever truly happy in a soap. Just saying

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. Please keep it up. It inspires me to write more.

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

He was lying in bed watching her sleep peacefully. She had passed out after throwing him down on the bed and ravaging him. Elizabeth had never been so aggressive with him, but he liked it a lot. She started to stir next to him, and he smiled when her eyes barely opened to look at him.

"Oh, my god. Is this morning or hell?"

"Well, it is 9 in the morning, but to you it probably feels like hell. How much did you drink last night?"

"Way too much," she moaned throwing a pillow over her head.

"So what happened last night?"

Her voice was muffled as she answered him, "Maxie showed up as well as Carly."

"Oh, Lord. What did Maxie do?"

"She attacked Robin for hanging out with me. She said I was stealing her cousin away as I stole you away. She is so self-centered. Robin just wanted to go out without any drama, and wherever Maxie goes, drama is sure to follow. I think I got a few good licks in though. Then Carly showed up, and well, that wasn't pretty. But before all that happened I got Olivia and Robin to get up on the bar and dance with me. That was fun."

"Sounds like it. By the way, I love your hair. You look so sexy."

"I would have to say you were pretty sexy last night. I jumped your bones last night didn't I?"

"No complaints here. You were amazing last night. I know we have been using condoms, but are you using any other precautions."

"Dr. Lee put me on birth control. So I should be good. Why? Not looking to have a lil Matt Hunter running around?" she teased

"It's not that. We just started dating. I don't want to hit the gas before we are sure this is where we want to go."

She peeked out from under the pillow, "Where else would be we going?"

"I don't know. But we have only been dating for a month. I want to take it slow. Having a baby adds pressure and anxiety. They are blessings, but I just want to be on the same page as you."

"Matt, I don't think I will be having a baby for a long time. I am not even healed from losing Jake. I don't want to have another baby to try to fill that void," she told him peeking up from under her pillow.

He saw the sadness in her eyes as she said Jake's name. She hid so much of the pain she was really feeling.

"So would you be up for some coffee?" he asked stroking her hair as hid her face under her pillow.

She murmured something that sounded like yes, and he snickered before putting his boxers and a shirt on. He looked her over as she lay there. The sun glistened off her milky white skin and it made him just want to get back into bed with her. He forced himself to leave the room and go into the kitchen. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he thought of her last night.

She had taken charge of the situation as soon as they were in her room together. He smiled at her pulling her shirt over her head and straddling him on the bed. She looked down at him, and he was in love all over again. He loved every single piece of her. She was a goddess in his eyes. She had no idea the effect that she had on men especially him. That made her even more beautiful in his mind.

He looked for the coffee as he thought of her kisses and touches. He shuddered blissfully as he remembered how she felt. He managed to get the coffee started and then searched the kitchen for aspirin. He scored in a cabinet full of various kids medicines. He saw a prescription that had Jake's name on it and he wondered if she even knew it was still in there.

The boy was still everywhere in the house. She had yet to change his room. He would never push her to do anything, but it couldn't be healthy keeping his room the exact same way he had left it. He was lost in thought when the door opened in the living room.

"Liz?" he asked walking out of the kitchen.

Nope, not Liz, he thought to himself. There stood Lucky with the boys in toe. This was not going to be pleasant. The look on Lucky's face was priceless and he wished he had a camera. Shock, anger, disbelief, and despair all rolled up into one package with a little red bow wrapped around it.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Lucky demanded.

"Matt!" Cam screamed running up to him to give him a hug.

He picked up the small boy and hugged him before answering Lucky. He was not his priority.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yup, we watched wrestling and stayed up late. Where is Mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping upstairs. She had a late night last night."

"Did you stay to help her?"

"You could say that buddy. Hey, I got an idea. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yea, we went to Kelly's."

"Alright, scratch that idea. How about you go play in your room so your daddy and I can talk? Your mommy will be up soon."

Cam hugged him again and got down, "I'll be quiet. I don't want to wake her."

Matt nodded as Cam bounded upstairs. Lucky was still holding Aiden in his arms and his face was red with rage. He took Aiden upstairs and Matt went back into the kitchen. He prayed the Lucky would not go into Liz's room and see how little of clothes she was wearing. He was mad enough that Matt was only wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

"So she wasn't kidding that you two are seeing each other. I guess I didn't realize you were SEEING so much of each other," Lucky stated sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"I don't see how the details of our relationship are any of your business."

"When I walk in with my boys, and find you in not much of anything. Yeah, it becomes my business."

"Last I checked this is Liz's house. Last I heard it was rude to just walk into someone's house without knocking. I guess I didn't get that memo."

"Liz and I have always done it this way."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see how she feels about that. I am not going to make any assumptions as to what she wants because she is constantly surprising me. But I do know she told you that you and she are over. That was what she said, right?"

"Liz and I will never be over. We have children together."

"Yes, and you left them all to go to Ireland. You left after she risked her career to help you with this drug ring. She got kidnapped and you were still ungrateful to her for what she did. She had faith that you would be okay when your own family didn't have faith in. You called the relationship you two had toxic. So what now you realize that was all a mistake and now she should just take you back?

"Liz has been through a lot in the time that you have been gone. She almost died a couple of times. She has taken on the role of being a single parent while you went off to do whatever it was that you had to do in Ireland. I watched as she tried to fit everything into a 24 hour time frame, and she did it, Lucky. Without you. I think you need to just let her go. That is what you told her to do. Let you go."

"Matt, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know enough. And I know that I love her, and I will not just slink away into the shadows. I will not just walk away from her."

Liz walked into the kitchen looking disheveled and sleepy. She woke up instantly when she saw Lucky sitting casually in her kitchen.

"The boys are here?" she asked as Matt handed her a cup of coffee and some aspirin.

"Yes, I have to go talk to Mac about maybe getting my job back," he answered in a completely different tone than he was using with Matt a second ago.

"I didn't even hear a knock on the door."

"That's because he just walked in," Matt answered smugly.

She gapped at Lucky, "Why would you do that? "

"Cam wanted to see his mommy. Matt so kindly informed us that you were sleeping upstairs. Rough night last night?" he insinuated.

"Robin, Olivia, and I had a girl's night out. It was much needed and earned. Why would you just walk into my house?" she asked not letting him slide.

"So Matt is just staying the night here, now? Is that something that should be done with the boys?" he fired back avoiding the question.

She looked pissed then, "The boys were not here, and how is that any of your concern. Siobhan was living with you before you were even married. Before you even knew her a month. This is my home, Lucky. You have no right to tell me who can stay here and who can't. You can't come back, and just dictate me. And you have no right to just walk in without knocking."

"Liz, I just don't want the boys to get confused."

"What is more confusing? Their daddy being here one minute and then skipping off to destinations unknown without a goodbye, or seeing Matt, who has been hanging around for months even before we started dating, in his boxers and a t-shirt in the kitchen. I guess it is a toss-up. Seeing Matt seems to be the lesser of the two evils. Matt's a good man, and I am allowed to be happy. You had Siobhan. Jason has Sam. Nikolas is off in never never land. What is wrong with me moving on? I mean you married Siobhan!"

"Yes, and before I left you made it clear you wanted to still be with me."

"Yes, and you left. We were toxic, that is what you said. And you know what you were right. I am in something now that is simple. There is no effort to be happy because I am happy. There is no baggage. Now, I have serious hangover this morning, and I do not want to have this conversation anymore. Just go Lucky."

"We'll talk more when you feel better," he told her as he walked towards the door.

"Lucky, there is nothing left to talk about. Matt is in my life, and he is staying. You will just have to deal with it. It's my turn to be happy, and I am. Let me go, Lucky."

He walked out the door without another word, but Matt knew this was not over. Lucky wouldn't leave them be. All he needed now was Jason making his way into their life.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey, everyone. Sorry if it's been a while. Real life has been getting the way. Hopefully you like this chapter. I appreciate everyone that has added this fic to their favorites, alerts, and who has responded so positively to this. Please continue to let me know what y'all think. _

_Again, I do not own these characters. _

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

He walked onto his floor at the hospital feeling so aggravated. He didn't know how Liz tolerated Maxie's snide remarks about them with as much grace as she did. He was pissed that Lucky would actually come home and just expect Liz to be pining away for him. Was that really how he saw her? As some pathetic, needy woman that can't do anything without the gallant Lucky by her side. She was so much more than that.

He slammed his locker shut just as Patrick and Steve came in.

"Whoa, did something happen at work?" Steve asked with alarm.

"No, Lucky is home."

Steve nodded in understanding, "Ah, I get it. And he came back for Liz, didn't he?"

"I'm sure he is no worse than Maxie," Patrick offered supportively.

"Liz handles Maxie a lot better than I am handling Lucky. Their relationship was way different than mine was with Maxie. They have children together. They have over a decade of rights and wrongs in their relationship. Maxie and I are a wading pool compared to their ocean."

"Yes, but that ocean is dried up. What is really bothering you?" Patrick asked sitting on the bench with Matt.

"I don't know. I just think that in the end she will pick him over me."

"Why?" Steve chimed in, "Lucky abandoned his family to chase after a ghost. I have not seen Liz glow the way she has over the last few weeks in a long time. Even before you two started getting serious and you were just friends. I think that there are going to be some tough times ahead when it comes to Lucky."

Matt sighed and put his stethoscope on, "Well, I am not giving up without a fight. I have never felt like this before, and I can't just let it go. He had his chance. It's my turn now."

_Liz_

Her head was pounding a little less as she got the boys their lunch. She was still fuming over the way Lucky acted. What gave him the right? He walked away. He had been cruel. His brother had been cruel because of what Lucky had said to him, and now he thought he could saunter back in like nothing ever happened. He thought he had a right to be upset that Matt had stayed the night.

"Mommy, are you mad at Daddy?" Cam asked as if sensing her mood.

"Why would you think that, Cam?" she asked sitting down next to him at the table.

"You yelled at him this morning about Matt."

"Well, Daddy didn't like that Matt was here this morning. It upset me that he felt that way. What do you think of Matt?"

"I like Matt. He plays with me. He makes you smile. I like that. You haven't smiled a lot," he answered while eating his sandwich.

She was always surprised by the things that Cam noticed for being only eight, and now he had just floored her. She had thought she had done a good job at hiding her pain at least from the kids.

"I smile more now?"

He nodded, "You stopped after Jake got hurt and went to heaven. But since Matt started coming to dinner and playing trains with me you smile. Mommy, I like your smile."

She felt tears threaten to start so she cleared her throat to stop them, "Cam, you are an amazing little dude, you know that."

He smiled with a mouthful of food, and there was the little kid still in him. She didn't want him to grow up too soon.

"So Matt can still come around?"

"Yup, tell him to bring some new trains."

She ruffled his hair, and went to wash the dishes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you gonna marry Matt?"

She almost dropped the plate in her hands, "No, baby. Not anytime soon."

"Okay. But if you want to, you know marry him, I'd be okay with it. I think he would be a good daddy," he told her before running upstairs to play.

This had to be the strangest day of her life. She looked at Aiden and saw that he had dumped his food on top of his head. Well, at least something was still normal. She picked him up and gave him a bath. She was glad he was too young to understand anything. Having Cam realize as much as he did was enough.

_Matt_

"Oh, thank God, this day is over," he sighed loudly as he walked with Robin and Patrick to their cars.

"It did seem kind of long, didn't it?" Robin replied.

"Absolutely. I haven't talked to Elizabeth all day. I hope her hangover is better than it was."

"Whoa, you went a whole 12 hours without talking to Liz. Whatever shall you do?" Patrick teased his younger brother.

"Ha ha. So we're in the newness phase. I missed her. Things weren't the greatest this morning with Lucky acting the way he did."

"She told him off though, right?" Robin inquired leaning against her car out of tiredness.

"Yes, but I have no idea what happened once I left."

"Liz is tougher than most people think, and she is tired of being walked all over," Robin assured him.

He nodded and headed to Liz's once he told them goodbye. All the way to her house he had many scenarios playing his mind. Liz waiting for him to show up so she could break up with him. Liz running into his arms and kissing him, telling him she loved him. Lucky getting hit by a random car.

He was able to breathe a little better when he saw that Lucky's car was not there. He parked and went to the door. He lightly knocked on it, and heard the pitter-patter of Cam's feet as he ran to the door. The door flew open and there stood Cam dressed in his pajamas.

"Matt!" Cam squealed launching himself into Matt's arms.

He was really getting used to this little boy hugging him and getting excited every time he saw him. It was a nice feeling to have a kid so happy to see him especially Cam. He was an amazing kid.

"Where's your Mommy?" he asked putting Cam down.

"She is upstairs trying to get Aiden asleep. He has been crying a lot today."

"Uh-oh. Good thing I am a doctor. Let's go see the lil' feller," he smiled offering his hand to Cam.

They walked upstairs and he saw Elizabeth walking back and forth rocking a disgruntled Aiden. He was stopped in his tracks. She was a vision. She was humming quietly to the unhappy baby. He had never seen anything like it in his entire life. He lightly tapped on the door with his knuckle, and she slowly turned around. A smile spread across her exhausted face.

"Hey, Cam says that Aiden isn't feeling good?"

She nodded and sighed, "He was fine until right after lunch then it was no holds barred. I think it is his ears. He has been tugging on them. But it could just be his teeth."

"Want me to take a look?" he offered holding out his hands to take Aiden.

She looked like she needed a break desperately and she gratefully took him up on his offer.

"I have my doctors bag in the car if you want to be able to step away for a few minutes. I'll take care of him."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Matt, I love you."

He knew his face filled with shock because she laughed at him as she walked out of the room before he was able to respond.

Once she was gone, he looked at Aiden and laughed, "She's loves me."


	17. Chapter 17

**I am glad everyone liked the last chapter. I won't lie I am struggling a little bit with this, but your words help me to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter as gets a taste of what Elizabeth deals with. The first part was fun to write. Enjoy. let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>Matt.<em>

"How do you do this?" he asked falling into bed next to her after staying up all night with Aiden.

"It's not always like this. He is sick so that equals no sleep. Come on, Dr. Hunter, you have worked long shifts at the hospital. This is no different."

"Yes, it is. There are times you can step away at the hospital. There is down times. You don't get a break here. I think you are amazing You do both. You work long hours at the hospital, and then you come home and take care the boys. Most of the time you are by yourself. I never understood before. I thought I did when I helped Patrick with Emma. I know now I am completely clueless."

Just then Aiden began to cry again, and he watched her go into the other room. He had a new respect for her and moms everywhere. His mother had taken care of him alone, and he had never heard her complain. He never heard Elizabeth complain. She rarely said anything about being tired and worn out. He could hear Aiden calming down and then he heard nothing.

"I think he is alright for now," she sighed laying down next to him.

He rolled to his side and draped his arm around her, "I love you. You amaze me."

She looked over at him, "I love you, too. It surprises me that I could actually love someone else again, but I do. Thank you for your help tonight with Aiden. Thank you for looking him over."

"I am just glad I can actually be of help. At least it wasn't an earache. Looks like mommy's intuition wins out with the teething," he smiled as he caressed her soft cheek.

"Teething can look like earaches. Teething can do a lot of things to babies. Thank God for ibuprofen."

She snuggled into him, and he felt her relax against him. He looked down to find her asleep in his arms. This is what it felt like to be complete. He heard Cam stirring in his room, and he carefully got up to get him breakfast. Before walking out of the room, he looked at her again and laid a blanket on her.

"Hey, Cam," he greeted the little boy bounding out of his room towards his mother's door.

"Hi, Matt. Mommy sleeping?"

"Yeah, she had a long night last night with Aiden."

"I know. I heard. I'm hungry."

"That's why I'm here. Whatcha want?" Matt asked leading Cam downstairs.

"Pancakes!" Cam exclaimed excitedly.

"Pancakes? Okay," Matt replied feeling unsure.

He had never made pancakes, but he was sure it couldn't be that hard. He searched the cupboards and finally found the box of pancake mix.

"I am a surgeon, I can do this," he thought to himself as he read the directions.

An hour later, the kitchen was a mess and the pancakes were burnt, but Cam didn't seem to mind. He ate the pancakes without complaint and then went off to play. Matt sat at the kitchen table looking at the mess he had to clean up, and thought, how does she do this?

_Liz_

She woke feeling a little bit more rested than she had been and saw that she had slept two hours. She also noticed Matt was gone and the house was quiet. Aiden was still sleeping, and Cam was quietly playing in his room. What universe was she in?

She walked to the kitchen to find that it looked like a flour a-bomb had gone off in it, and Matt was covered with remnants.

"What in the world happened in here?" she asked laughing.

"Cam wanted pancakes."

"So you thought you would wear them?" she teased kissing him lightly on the lips tasting pancake batter.

"I've never made pancakes. It was an interesting experience. You make it look so easy."

"I've been doing this for a while," she replied as she poured herself some coffee.

"I have to say though Cam didn't complain about the food one bit. It was barely edible."

"He ate it?"

"Yeah, all of the pancakes that I gave him."

"Hmm. Well, my hats off to you then. He has been going through a phase of not wanting to eat anything I make lately."

""I asked him what he wanted, and attempted to make it."

She smiled, "That's a good word for what it looks like in here."

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Matt had to leave to go to work. Her day went smoother after Aiden had had some sleep. He woke up a completely different baby. She was sitting on the floor of the nursery playing blocks with him when Lucky walked into the room.

"Seriously? Have you ever thought of knocking?" she asked sarcastically as he sat on the floor with them.

"I have never knocked, Elizabeth. What is the big deal now?" he demanded impatiently.

She didn't want to have this discussion in front of Aiden so she called Cam to come play with his brother for a few minutes. Once the kids were occupied, she pulled Lucky into the living room.

"The big deal is you left. You took off to Ireland. You abandoned these boys!" she exclaimed walking away from him.

"I had to do that to move past what happened to Siobhan. I was only gone a month!"

"I don't care. Cam had no idea when you were coming back! I had no answers to his questions when he asked when you were coming back. Life went on without you. I learned that I can live without you."

"Yes, you sure can by moving right into a relationship with Matt. I mean seriously, Elizabeth, Matt? He doesn't know the first thing about kids. He is still a kid himself."

"Oh, and taking off to Ireland was mature. Marrying Siobhan so she wouldn't be deported. You haven't worried about these kids for months."

"Are you kidding me? I went to Ireland so I would heal to be able to be with the kids. And you."

"There is no you and me. Even if Matt wasn't in the picture, I have learned that I can do this without you. I want you to be involved in the kid's lives. I want you to be there for them, but not with me. Not with me."

"Elizabeth," he choked.

"No, I am done with the drama. I am done with pining after a man that pushes me away. I am just done," she sighed sadly, "I am tired. 10 years of this back and forth, back and forth. It is just too much. You were so right. Ethan was right. I just didn't want to believe it. I couldn't let go, but I have now. My eyes are opened and I am seeing clearly. The Liz and Lucky saga has come to an end. I am no Laura."

"I will not just give up."

"You already did. You gave up when you went to Ireland. You gave up when you called us toxic."

"What did Ethan say to you?"

"Pretty much the same stuff you said. Whatever you told him, he just blew up at me and told me that I was the reason you ran away. You needed to get away from me. That I should think that there was something wrong with you wanting only me when you were so high you that you didn't know what was going on. And that I was no Laura. But you know what, he was right.

"Lucky, we go back to each other because it is what we have always done, but we always end up hurting each other. I am not the only one that has messed up this relationship, and we just should have stopped while we were ahead. I am stopping it now, Lucky. I would never keep the boys away from you. Never. But you and I are done."

"Do you love him?" he whispered softly.

She nodded, "Yes, I do. I don't know when it happened. I don't know how it happened, but I really do. He is good for me. He is a fresh start. Lucky, you had you're fresh start with Siobhan, and I am so sorry about what happened to her, but you are capable of loving again. You did it once. I know you can do it again."

"Why, Matt?"

"Why not? He gets me. I get him. We were friends before this even started. He's a good man, Lucky."

"He brings Maxie drama to the table."

"So do you!" she fired back, "Lucky, just let it go. Go spend time with your boys, and leave me be."

She wanted to hit him for the Maxie comment. He stood there stubbornly just staring at her.

"Fine. We'll just see how this playing house with you pans out with Matt. Hopefully I am still around when he folds," he stated before walking upstairs to be with the boys.

She knew she shouldn't let what he said bother her, but he said things that she had thought about since Matt had been hanging around more. She hoped with all her heart that Matt was not just playing house. She didn't even want to think of the consequences of that happening. For her. For her boys.


	18. Chapter 18

__**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I wanted to say something about the Jasam s/l that is going on right now. I am not including this into my fic. I can't stand the Franco thing. Other than I hope everyone likes the story and keeps letting me know what you think...**

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

"I'm going to go to Kelly's for little bit," she told Lucky as he played with the boys.

He looked up at her curiously, "Why?"

"Because I want to take some time for myself while you are here with the boys."

She didn't tell him that she was meeting Matt there for dinner. She didn't think he needed all the details. It was none of his business.

"I ordered pizza for you and Cam so you don't have to worry about dinner. I'll be back before they go to bed. Tomorrow is school, Cam."

His face lit up at the word school and ran up to give her a hug, "See you soon, Mommy."

She kissed him on the top of his head, "Bye, buddy."

She walked away with Lucky still looking at her with suspension written all over her face. She felt like she was sneaking around with Matt because her parents didn't like him or something. Lucky had only been back a couple days and he was already throwing everything off balance. She hadn't realized how easy life was without him there.

She made it to Kelly's before Matt, and found Sam there with Jason. She wanted to ignore them but Jason spotted her as soon as she walked in. She was surrounded by ghosts of relationships past.

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds. How are you doing, Sam?" she asked avoiding Jason's gaze.

"I am doing good. Happy to be home. How are you, Liz?" Sam asked caught off guard by Liz's pleasantness.

"Um, pretty good. Kids are good."

She felt Matt slide his arm around her waist suddenly as he pulled her into a kiss unexpectedly. She looked at the surprise on Sam's face and the anger in Jason's, and she could not help smiling.

"Oh," Sam said in shock, "When did you two start dating?"

"About a month. Maxie didn't tell you?" she asked looking at Jason.

"I haven't seen her. But, wow, so congrats I guess. I am glad to see you so happy."

"Well, we'll let you guys eat," Matt spoke up pulling Liz away from them.

She didn't look back at Jason once Matt was in her sights. Everything Lucky said no longer mattered, Jason didn't exist. He was all that mattered at this moment in time.

"So Lucky is at the house?" Matt asked after they had ordered their dinner.

"Yeah," she answered feeling it all rush back at her at the mere mention of his name.

"How is he acting today?"

"Like an ass, but he is great with the kids."

He almost choked on his water, "Did you just call him an ass?"

She shrugged, "Well, he is. He made some comments that were inappropriate. So he is an ass."

"What'd he say?"

She shook her head, "Not important. How is work going?"

They didn't talk about Lucky for the rest of their dinner. He took the hint and didn't bring it up again. They were just walking out when Maxie showed up with Spinelli. Her day was complete.

"Maternal one, young doctor," Spinelli greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Spinelli," Liz spoke up when Matt remained silent.

"We were just leaving," Matt said coldly to them and walked past them both.

"He must be still mad about me coming to see him at the hospital," Maxie stated guiltily.

"When did you see him at the hospital?"

"Today."

"Why?"

"I heard Lucky was back. I figured you two ended it as soon as you saw that Lucky was back for you."

"Maxie, let me break this down for you, 'kay. I am not going back to Lucky. I do not want Lucky. I want to be with Matt. I love Matt, and if any other stupid ideas pop into your mind on how to break me and him up, just let them float away with the rest of your thoughts," she spoke through her teeth before following Matt out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me that Maxie stopped by today?" she asked once she caught up to him.

"Didn't want to ruin dinner. It wasn't important," he shrugged.

"I guess, but obviously it upset you."

"Only because she said things that I had been thinking, but every time I see you those doubts go away. My insecurities go away."

"I have doubts too until I am with you. I guess I am guilty of not telling you everything. I didn't tell you exactly what Lucky said. Why don't we just let them say what they want, and do what we want to do? This IS our relationship."

He stopped and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard and passionately. She could have fainted if she was the fainting type.

"Wow," she stuttered after he pulled away.

"I love you!" he said genuinely.

"As I love you. Now let's not worry about other people anymore."

He nodded in agreement and kissed her again. This kiss was a little softer and gentler, but just as good. She loved every kiss he gave her.

"I will see you later?" he asked before leaving.

She only nodded and walked away from him. It was becoming a habit having Matt there, but so what? She wanted him there, and that was all that mattered.

_Matt_

He was relieved when a few days later, he and Liz were able to go out for the night. Lucky was taking the boys for the night, and this was giving them the opportunity to go out. They were going out with Robin and Patrick. This was their first double date as a couple and he was actually excited about it. He loved being anywhere with Liz.

Even though things were still uncomfortable around Lucky, he stood his ground and showed him that he wasn't playing house. He had been so angry that Lucky would even insinuate let alone say that he was just playing house with Liz. He knew what responsibilities came with dating a single mother especially a single mother that had just lost a child. It wasn't something he took lightly, and the more time they spent with each other the more he wanted to be with her.

He had wanted to take things slow, but things had progressed faster than he had ever imagined.

"Wow, look at you," he whistled as she came downstairs in a black dress that hugged her in all the right places.

She looked amazing, and she was his. Well, sort of. He couldn't remember the last night he had slept in his own bed. He only went home to change his clothes or grab clothes.

She did a quick turn all the way around so he could see all of her, and he didn't want to leave the house. He would have rather have stayed in bed with all night after seeing her in that dress.

"I just bought it today. I know it is probably too cold out for it, but I just couldn't resist," she beamed.

"Oh, I will make sure you stay warm," he offered as he wrapped his arms around her.

She fit so perfectly in his arms, and he would have loved to have kept her there forever, but there came the inevitable knock on the door. She went to answer it, and there were the Drake's all bundled up from the cold.

"Hey, guys!" Liz greeted them as she ushered them in.

She was rosy with excitement, and it made him happy to see her so happy. All this was so new to him, but he liked it a lot.

"Wow, Liz. You look amazing!" Patrick gawked openly.

Matt smiled smugly to himself. Patrick had wanted her and it secretly gave him a happy to have something his brother had never had.

"Thanks, so let's get going. A night out at Jake's is always a great thing to me because it is a break from being mommy."

They headed to Jake's in a cab so they could all have fun without worrying who was going to drive. Once at Jake's, they all seemed to relax a little. Coleman wasted no time in getting them drinks.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here," Robin sighed sitting back in her chair.

"Wow, it is isn't it?" Matt realized.

He hadn't even started shopping yet, but he was excited to be buying things for the boys and Liz. He had a blast the last couple years buying things for Emma, but boys were different. He knew what boys liked especially Cam.

"I have actually got everything pretty much on layaway for the boys. It makes it easier than paying for it all at once. Cam has been into trains for the last four years now, but lately he has been talking about Harry Potter. Don't know how he heard about harry potter, but it is all he talks about lately."

"Yeah, that would be my fault," Matt confessed.

"You like Harry Potter?" she asked incredulously.

"He is a closet HP fan. He has all the books and movies, don't ya, Matt?" Patrick laughed finishing off his beer.

"Yes, yes. I confess. I like Harry Potter. The other night when you were at work and I watched the boys, well, Cam came down when I was watching one of them on TV. He got really into it."

"Well, that explains a lot. I think he is too young to be able to read the books, but I bought him a couple of them so I could read some of them to him before he goes to bed."

"If I am around I would love to be able to read those to him," Matt offered.

She beamed at him, "Of course. At least it isn't Twilight. I would worry about you, Matt, if it was Twilight you had gotten my son into."

"No, Patrick likes that," Matt countered.

Patrick merely shrugged as Coleman brought them another round. Elizabeth was laughing so hard so almost choked on her drink.

"It's true. He has made me go to all of the openings," Robin conceded.

"It's good. I don't care. I am secure enough in my manhood to like the Twilight series. Emma is probably going to like it when she is older. Might as well get into now before she does."

"Oh, that makes all the sense in the world," Matt said sarcastically.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving because that is coming up?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject.

"Well, you and Matt are always welcome, but Maxie is going to be there so."

Liz shook her head, "Talk about dysfunction. No thank you. I have a turkey and all the fixings for me and the boys. Matt is going to be coming over so if you two wanted to stop by since I am right next door, you are more than welcome."

"I might do that since Mac always finds a way to make me feel unwanted," Patrick laughed.

Robin shot him a dirty look but cracked smile, "He is getting used to you slowly but surely."

"Sure, and on Emma's wedding day he may accept me fully. Oh, relax. I am just kidding. Mac isn't so bad, but it will be nice to get away from the chaos for a little bit. It'll be nice to spend some time with my bro here."

"Oh, whatever. You just want to hang out with Cam," Matt teased.

Patrick shrugged again and they all laughed. It was a good night. No drama, no bickering. It was one of the best times he had spent with his brother since he had come to Port Charles. Liz seemed to be bringing everything in his life together, and for once he was completely content with his life. Again not a feeling he was used to.


	19. Chapter 19

I think this may be the last chapter for this. I haven't decided yet. That's why it kind of closes out at the end. But I will not make it completed yet just in case.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews on this piece. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

Thanksgiving morning, Liz was up at the crack of dawn to start preparations for the meal. She had already baked the pies the day before along with her famous brownies. She had everything laid out on the counter, and she was trying to decide where to begin. She was cleaning and peeling the sweet potatoes when she heard Matt come in after a long shift at the hospital. She looked up and smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"You are up early," he stated as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yea, well. I wanted to get up before the boys were up. They are time consuming, and so is cooking all this food. I wanted to get some of it out of the way."

"I can help with the boys. That's why I am here now. I knew you had a lot to do, and I figured the only way I could really help is to help occupy the boys. The house still smells like pies, it makes me hungry," he insinuated as he kissed the nape of her neck.

She felt a shiver roll through her body and she tried to ignore it, "Not fair. I am trying to get this stuff ready, and you are not helping my cause."

She heard him laugh gently as he ignored her and continued kissing her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips kiss up and down the sensitive area of her neck. She wouldn't be getting anything done if he kept this up, and she really didn't care. She turned around and pulled him into a kiss. He responded instantly. He moved his hands freely all over her as she worked to untie his scrub pants. She was on fire for him. She succeeded in her task as he lifted her onto the kitchen table.

This was not somewhere she had ever made love before, but she guessed there was a first time for everything. She wouldn't have cared if they were on the floor as long as she could feel him. She stifled a loud moan as soon as she did. She was lost in the exquisiteness of him and the feelings that he gave her. She was complete every time they were together. She was lost in the way he said her name through whispered breaths. She would never grow tired of him or wanting him.

They dressed afterward with satisfied smiles on both their faces. She couldn't believe they had risked Cam walking in on them, but was glad they had taken such a chance. She felt relaxed and serene as tied her lounge pants, and looked at the mess that was made from using her table. She would never look at it the same way again.

"Well, that is definitely a great way to start off a usually stressful holiday," he laughed as he helped her clean up the table.

"I don't know if using the table was the best idea," she teased as she wiped down the area they had used.

"Maybe not, but it was sure worth it," he replied pulling her into a kiss.

She pulled away before they got started again, "Matt, I need to get this stuff started. The turkey needs to be in the oven in an hour if it is going to be ready in time. We can continue this later."

"I will hold you to that. Ah, Listen. I hear the pitter patter of little Cameron's feet."

She listened and heard Cameron hit the ground running as he did almost every morning when he knew there was no school. She turned back to finishing the potatoes and Matt got Cam his cereal. The morning went by pretty fast as she got through getting everything ready.

By the time noon came, the turkey had already been in the oven for a few hours, and the house smelled amazing. Her mouth watered every time she opened the oven and basted the turkey. She watched as Matt helped took care of the boys. He was so amazing with them, and she wondered if he would ever want any of his own. She knew she might someday have another baby, but that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

She smiled as Cam and Matt colored in the living room and Aiden played in his playpen. A few months ago she would never have guessed that her life could be this wonderful again.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts, and in walked Lucky. She plummeted back to reality as Cam rushed to give him a hug. Matt took it in stride and hid any sign that this might have bothered him. He knew Cam loved his father and was glad to have him back in his life.

"See, I knocked before I just walked in," he spoke sarcastically as he picked up Aiden.

"Yes, I guess that is a start. Next wait for me to answer the door," she replied back coldly before walking back in the kitchen to busy herself.

She didn't want to be in the same room with Lucky anymore. She still didn't appreciate him just taking off and leaving her high and dry with the kids. Then he thought he could just come back like nothing had happened. She had known he was selfish in the past, but she didn't realize he could be that selfish.

"Well, isn't this a happy family day now," Matt mused as he sat down at the table.

"Cam is happy to see his dad. Lucky isn't staying to eat. He has to work, but at least the boys will get to see him for a little bit. Just stay in here with me and keep me company," she urged him as she sat down on his lap.

She went to kiss him as his phone went off in his pocket. She knew this could happen since he was on call all day. She sighed as she got up so he could answer it. She checked the turkey as Matt muttered quickly into his phone.

"Well, I have to go, but I shouldn't be too long. Maybe an hour. I will be back in time to eat," he informed her after hanging up the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

He kissed her quickly and headed out the door after saying goodbye to Cam and Aiden. He didn't say anything to Lucky as he left. She couldn't help but smile at that. Matt really didn't like that Lucky was here, and she kind of liked that he was so jealous. It was a subtle jealousy, not an overbearing one that Lucky used to have about Patrick.

"Hospital emergency?" Lucky asked plopping down in the chair Matt had just been sitting in.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and Matt on the table just a few hours before.

"Yeah, he should be back in an hour or so. When do you go to work?"

"Soon. Smells good in here. You always do such a good job with big holiday meals. I remember our first turkey together."

She smiled despite herself at the bird that she had burned, "Well, you wanted it crispy. It was crispy."

He laughed, "Yes, it was and dry and tough. But at least it was memorable."

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was definitely that."

She remained silent after that, and she just listened to him talk about Dante and Lulu's every dramatic relationship. She hadn't seen Lulu in a while so she was surprised to know that things were not going well for her and Dante. She understood now why she hadn't seen as much of Lulu as she usually did.

"I am sure they will be fine. They have been through a lot with each other. They love each other," she said absentmindedly as she cut up the sweet potatoes to boil.

"Love isn't always enough. She is afraid of him being a cop. She said she doesn't want to get that phone call in the middle of the night telling her that he is hurt or dead."

"I can understand that feeling. I have felt it myself when you became a cop. You should talk to her."

"I have talked to her. I think you should talk to her. You would understand better than anyone what she is feeling."

"True, but Lucky, if she wanted to talk to me she would have come to see me already. Lulu is her own person. It sounds like something has got her scared, and it is deeper than just the cop thing. I mean she knew Johnnie was dangerous and she stayed with him. She is fearless, or at least she used to be."

"She is full of fear now. She afraid of him dying."

She was quiet as she put the sweet potatoes in the boiling water on the stove. She knew exactly how Lulu was feeling. She had been terrified of Lucky dying, and many times he almost did. She saw the parallel line between Lucky and Jason even if they were on opposite sides of the law. Both lived an extremely dangerous life, and she and the boys had been in danger because of both of them. Lulu was realizing that Dante was human, and it scared her. She was realizing that it isn't always fun and games. Lulu was a lot like Laura in the sense that she wanted a normal life now.

Lulu wasn't a kid anymore chasing after adventures like she had when she was younger. She was in love with Dante, and wanted to settle down with him. Dante was built for the life of a cop, and he would never change. He was like Sonny even if he wasn't committing crimes. He liked the danger and the power.

"Lucky, I will see what I can do for her, but this is a decision she is going to have to make on her own. That's how Lulu is. She is stubborn, and telling her what to do will not help Dante's cause at all."

"Thank you for at least trying to help her. She will appreciate it even if she won't admit it."

She nodded, "I will talk to her tomorrow if I can. No promises."

He stood up and walked over to her. She was surprised at the tenderness in his eyes. She hadn't seen that in his face since Siobhan.

"You're a good woman. I hope Matt realizes exactly what he has here," he whispered gently caressing her cheek.

She moved her face away, "He does, Lucky. Now don't go ruining this. We had a nice conversation. Don't muck it up."

He sighed and walked back into the living room with the boys. She had dodged that bullet. She put Aiden down for a nap a few minutes later and Lucky gave Cam a hug before he left. He was walking out the door as Liz was walking down the stairs. He gave her one last look that made her heart break. It was a look of longing and pain. Patrick came inside before Lucky had the door closed.

"Where is Matt?" he asked looking back at Lucky as he walked away.

"He went to the hospital. He is still on call today. He said he should be back soon though."

She stepped down from the stairs and gently closed the door. She knew why Patrick asked her that. He was wondering why Lucky was here when his brother wasn't. He was obviously being a protective big brother. It was a rare thing to see.

"Lucky on his way to work as well?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Patrick. Happy Thanksgiving by the way."

He hugged her, "Sorry, Happy Thanksgiving, Liz. It smells amazing in here. Robin has been cooking all day. Mac and Maxie just showed up so I took an opportunity to run away."

"Run away?"

He realized what he said and laughed, "I meant sneak away. But running is a pretty good definition. What are you up to?"

"The turkey is cooking and I am cooking the fixings as we speak," she answered walking into the kitchen where Cam was sitting at the table with a drink he must have gotten himself.

It still caught her off guard that he was getting so big. He did things for himself that she had always done for him. Tie his shoes, pick his own clothes out, wash his hair, brush his teeth, the list goes on and on. She was glad she still had Aiden to take care of, but she missed taking care of Cam's needs. Soon he wouldn't even need her.

"Do you need help with anything?" Patrick's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh," she looked around and saw that she really didn't need extra hands for anything, "Actually, no. I am good. Maybe just keep him entertained while I finish what I am doing."

Patrick took Cam outside to play in her backyard. She was taking the aluminum off the turkey when Matt walked in the door.

"Oh, thank god, I didn't miss dinner!" he boomed as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, you didn't. That wasn't as long as you expected it to be."

"It wasn't as bad as they had originally thought it would be. So what's going on here?"

"Patrick is outside hiding from Mac."

Matt chuckled, "I figured he would either be here or on his way here when I saw Mac's car when I pulled up. Mac gives Patrick too hard a time. Especially now that Patrick is a suspect in the Lisa Niles murder, but then again I am a suspect too. Along with every other person that was on that boat."

"I was on the boat."

"Yes, but you were thrown overboard by crazy bitch so I think you are safe."

"Oh, yeah. I am not a suspect in another murder case. What a relief," she said sarcastically.

An hour later the turkey was out and the rolls were browning in the over. Cam was excitedly dancing around the table where the turkey cooled before Matt could cut into it. Patrick was still at the house hiding out.

"You do know that you are going to have to go home eventually to cut your own turkey," Liz informed him as she handed Matt the carving knife.

"Maybe, but I am sure that Mac will do the honors for me. I am just in the way for him anyways."

"I don't think so. I think he has accepted you, but what kind of Uncle would he be if he didn't give you a hard time," she said graciously as she sat down for the first time in hours.

"There is a difference between giving someone a hard time, and just blatant dislike for someone. He blatantly dislikes me."

There was a loud knock on the door and Liz figured it was Mac coming over to retrieve Patrick. She went to answer the door when Maxie burst through the door rudely and came towards Liz. This was going to be a test on her patience that was for sure.

"Well, come on in, Maxie," she said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Thanks. Patrick, Robin said that you need to come home since everything is ready. Wow, look at this. Isn't it just the most picture perfect little setting. I mean, Matt, you seem to have yourself a ready-made family like the one you never had," Maxie spat venomously as she looked around with contempt.

Liz's blood boiled as Maxie spoke so cruelly to Matt and she spoke through her teeth as she tried to keep from punching out the little sprite, "Maxie, you came into my house without an invitation. Patrick will go with you, and you can leave my home. Make sure you never darken my doorstep again."

Maxie huffed and walked out the door.

"I thought I was going to have to hold you back from punching her in the face," Matt said exploding with laughter, "Did you see her face, Patrick? She was three different shades of red while she was talking to Maxie."

Patrick was trying to contain his laughter but was failing miserably, "Liz, you should have seen your face."

"She was over the top in what she said especially in my home," she turned to Patrick, "Get out of here before the little trollop comes back and I have to physically remove her. And tell Robin to never send her to my house again."

"I can't believe she did that either. What was she thinking?" Patrick agreed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, come on. What are the holiday's without a little drama," Matt chuckled following them to the door.

Once Patrick hugged her and punched Matt's shoulder, they sat down to eat their own Thanksgiving dinner. Cam was barely able to sit still in his seat he was so excited about eating. Aiden played in the sweet potatoes and corn. Liz looked around realized that she was really thankful for how wonderful her life had truly become since Matt had come into it and that she had allowed herself to have him.


End file.
